Dreaming of the Past
by brachan90
Summary: *Re-release!* Bra accidently transports herself to an A/U. What she sees there will change her forever.
1. What Started Out as a Boring Day

**_Dreaming of the Past_**

This is the re-release of this story. I have yet to decide whether I will alter it, so beware – this story contains language, violence and sex. Chapters four and eight are the one's to look out for. And these scenes involve a teenage girl with a late twenties guy (more so in the other dimension since it's three years ahead of the original one). I also wrote this pretending that DBGT never happened, therefore, no Paresu, and Goku is still with them. I don't own DBZ or the characters, nor do I own Star Wars or Buffy but, boy, would I love to get my hands on Angel. I've used some Japanese dialogue along with the English stuff. Just a few basic curses and words. I hope you enjoy the story!

_1: What Started Out as a Boring Day…_

Bra glared out her window as Trunks, Goten and Marron drove off. She scowled. It wasn't fair! Those three never invited her anywhere. Just because she was only 17, and they were all in their twenties. If they'd only give her a chance she could show them that she could be just as mature as they were.

But, noooooo. Bra was "The Little Sister": biologically to Trunks, and sort of adopted by Goten and Marron. It wasn't fair!

Bra sat on her bed. She missed Pan. Pan and Videl had gone on a Mother-daughter bonding camp. They had invited Bulma and Bra along, but Bulma had been "too busy". Bra laughed grimly at that. It seemed no one had any time for her.

She stood up, and wandered downstairs, remembering that there was someone who always had time for her. She found Vegeta walking around, as if looking for something, a look on his face somewhere between annoyance and concern.

"Hey, Daddy!" Bra greeted. "Wanna go shopping?"

"Huh? What?" Vegeta looked at her. "Oh, it's you. Have you seen Frieza anywhere?"

A few weeks earlier, Bulma had bought a rottweiler puppy. It had instantly fallen in love with Vegeta, and followed him around like, well, a lost puppy. Vegeta had dubbed the pup Frieza, because he found it amusing to think of the former "Strongest-being-in-the-Universe" being so pathetic.

"No, why?" asked Bra.

"I can't find him anywhere! And your mother will kill me if I don't find him." That was Vegeta's excuse. He refused to admit that he had developed a soft spot for the "mangy mutt". Mumbling something else, Vegeta continued on his search for Frieza.

"Rrrr!" Bra let out an annoyed sigh. She stormed over to Bulma's lab.

"Kaasan, I'm bored!" she stated, flopping down on a stool next to her mother.

"Well, do something," Bulma muttered, slightly irritated. Bra could see that Bulma was busy, but she had been ditched too many times to care.

"I can't. Niichan went out with Goten and Marron, Pan's not here and Tousan's looking for….I mean, he's training!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Bra-chan. There's nothing I can do about it."

"What're you making?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Bra tried to look at what Bulma was working on, but Bulma quickly covered it up.

"Bra, please! I'm very busy, and…" She was cut off by yelling.

"ARGH! You little shit! Get out! Get out!" Bra smiled. It seemed Vegeta had found Frieza. "_Bakayarou_!"

"That came from the Gravity Room. I'd better go see what's wrong." Bulma sighed, and left the room.

Bra frowned. "Kaasan's not too busy to go and fight with Tousan. Not fair!"

She glanced down at the table to see the machine that her mother had been building. It was about the size of a computer keyboard, with ten numbered buttons, two large coloured buttons (one red, one blue) and several lights. Next to the device were some papers, which looked like plans. Written across the top was "I.D.T.D Blueprints", but there was no explanation to what this stood for.

Curiosity got the better of Bra. She typed in her favourite number – Goten's phone number – and watched as it appeared on a small display on the top of the machine. Then, she pressed the red button.

                                                 * * * * * *

Pain stabbed through Bra's side as she hit the ground. Something was digging into her. Biting her lip, and holding back the tears, Bra rolled off whatever she was lying on. She stood up.

"W-What happened? Where am I?" Bra looked around her. She was surrounded by a ruined city. Rubble, decaying car bodies and other rubbish lay everywhere. Vermin scampered between hiding places. The air was filled with a dusty smog.

Bra glanced at her side, and saw a bruise already forming at her waist. She looked further down to see what had caused it.

A large, oddly shaped piece of concrete was lying next to her. It was slightly yellow and had something painted on it.

"No," Bra whispered. Painted on the concrete in black was a fraction of a logo she knew very well: a large C with a smaller one inside it. A single tear slid down Bra's cheek. It couldn't be….

Bra looked around the general area she was in, until she found what she was looking for, but didn't want to find – the rest of the logo. After a few minutes more, Bra found several other pieces of concrete, spelling out half of "Capsule" and the end of "Corporation".

Capsule Corporation. Her home. Destroyed. But how? A thought occurred to Bra. _Maybe the device Okaasan was working on…_But she knew there was a flaw in that theory. The ruins of Capsule Corp. seemed years old. This was confirmed when Bra found a cross of flowers, brown and wilted. It crumbled when she touched it.

"What's happening?"

Bra suddenly spotted a lone figure walking towards what was left of Capsule Corp. She his behind part of a wall, watching the figure until she was more sure of them.

But as the figure rounded a corner, a group of thugs jumped out and surrounded it. Bra couldn't believe what she was seeing. The eldest of the thugs seemed barely 15. They advanced on the figure, who was hunched over like an old man.

"Alright, old man! Give us all your goods!" sneered the eldest thug.

"I have nothing of value," the figure murmured. Bra thought the voice sounded familiar, but she could not see his face.

"Liar!" The thugs attacked. That was enough for Bra. She ran to the stranger's rescue.

"Hey! Back off! Leave him alone!" Bra hadn't been trained much, but she could still hit pretty hard. However, she didn't need to. The thugs ran off and disappeared into the shadows. It seemed they were cowards, and did not expect confrontation.

Bra ran over tot he stranger. He had collapsed onto the ground. She finally saw his face.

"G-Gohan?" He looked older than the Gohan she knew, and more battle-scarred. He wasn't wearing his glasses. In all her life, Bra had never seen Gohan without his glasses.

"Bra-chan? It can't be." Then he lost consciousness. 

"Gohan? Gohan! Please wake up, Gohan!" The tears Bra has been trying to hold back now streamed down her face.

Slowly, Gohan woke up again. "Bra-chan, it is you! Am I…..am I dead?"

"What?" Bra cried. "No!"

"But, you…." Gohan looked at Bra for a moment. He seemed to work something out. "Never mind. C'mon. We have to get out of here. Help me up."

Bra helped Gohan stand, and allowed him to lean against her. "Gohan, why did you let those kids attack you? How did they hurt you?"

"I haven't healed from my last battle yet. They're gonna give me hell when I get back. This way."

Gohan directed Bra to an alleyway, not far from Capsule Corp. A derelict building was still standing. They walked up to the door.

"Halt," a metallic voice commanded. Bra looked around until she spotted a speaker underneath a security camera. "Identification required."

"It's Son Gohan," Gohan replied.

The camera scanned Gohan. "Confirmed. Welcome back. Wait. Who is your companion?"

The camera now focussed on Bra, scanning her as it had Gohan. After a moment, the voice spoke again. "Subject identified. Bra Briefs Vegeta. Status: deceased."

"What!?!" Bra cried.

"Shh." Gohan tried to calm her. "16, please let us in. I'll try to explain later."

"As you wish, Gohan," the voice replied. The door opened, and Bra and Gohan stepped into a small dark room. The door closed again.

"Hold on," Gohan said, simply. Then, the room sped down. Bra screamed. It stopped as quickly as it had started. The doors opened again. Bra and Gohan walked down a lighted corridor.

"Gohan, you called that voice 16," said Bra.

"Yes, that's right. He's Android #16," Gohan answered.

"But, didn't Cell…?"

"Yeah, but Bulma had all of his files stored. We were able to rebuild his brain, but not his body. He lives in our computer system."

"He…he said I was…."

"Never mind what he said." Gohan opened another door at the end of the corridor. "Hello?"

"_Baka_! Where the fuck have you been!?!" an angry voice demanded. Juunanagou stormed into view. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been!?! I….." At that moment, Juunanagou saw Bra.

"Hey, Juu-kun. Look who I found." Gohan gave a weary laugh.

"W-W-What….?" Juunanagou's shocked face was replaced by an angry snarl. "It's a trick! They're trying to trick us! Gohan, I can't believe how stupid you are!"

Juunanagou grabbed Bra's shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

"Why are you here?" he hissed. "What did they send you for? Tell me!"

"Juunana, please stop!" Bra sobbed. "I don't know what you're talking about. Please! You're hurting me!"

Juunanagou's grip tightened. "Shut up!"

"Juunana! Let her go!" a gruff voice commanded. "_Dame da_!" 

Juunanagou released Bra. He snarled at her. "This is not over yet."

Bra slid down the wall, and crouched at the bottom, sobbing. A hand was placed lightly on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Bra looked up – into the face of Goten. Like Gohan, he looked older, and there was a scar across his right eye. When he looked at Bra, she could see sadness in his eyes.

"I'll be fine. _Arigatou_, Goten-san," Bra murmured.

"Goten-san," he repeated. "I haven't heard that one for a while."

"I swear, you Sons are insane!" Juunanagou growled. "Bra's been dead for two years! And she just suddenly reappears?" He spat. "_Baka mitai_."

"_Shizuka na_, Juunana! Be quiet." Goten helped Bra to her feet. "Don't mind Juu-kun. He's just a little cranky."

"That's okay. I….uh….could you tell me what's going on?" Bra managed to keep her voice level. "What happened here?"

"I'll tell you soon. But first, can you tell me the last thing you remember before you came here?"

"Um, yeah. I was really bored, because Pan is on holidays, and Oniichan, Marron and Got…I mean, you went out for the day. Tousan was looking for our puppy, Frieza, and Kaasan was working on some machine. She left because Tousan started yelling. I…I did something to the machine, and the next thing I know, I was lying in the ruins of Capsule Corp."

"Alternate dimension," said Goten

"I was right," Gohan muttered.

Goten turned to Juunanagou. "See. She's not with the Tusken Raiders. She's from an alternate dimension."

"The what?" asked Bra. 

"Tusken Raiders. They're who ruined this world." The expression on Juunanagou's face seemed to have softened slightly, especially since Bra's description of her world. "They're monsters, and they killed nearly everyone I hold dear."

"Tusken Raiders? Isn't that from…?"

"Star Wars. Yep." Gohan smiled slightly. "Goten's idea."

"Hey, I like Star Wars," retorted a defensive Goten. "Besides, we didn't have anything else to call them. It's not like they said 'Hi, we're the whatevers'. So I just called 'em Tusken Raiders one day, and the name stuck."

"Hey, we're back!" called someone, from the corridor which Bra and Gohan had entered the room from. "We didn't find him."

Krillin and Ten-shin-han walked in. Bra gasped. They were in the worst condition of the people she'd already seen. Tien's left arm was gone, severed at the shoulder. His sleeve hung loose. He, like Goten, had a large scar on his face, starting at his chin and moving up his jawline. One of Krillin's eyes was shut, eternally. It had obviously been damaged somehow and had not healed. Someone had roughly sown it shut.

"Oh, there you are Gohan. Hey Goten, Juu-kun, Bra-chan…." Krillin's good eye widened as he saw Bra. "_NANI_…?"

"Bra-chan!" Tien breathed.

"Just in time guys. Now I won't have to explain everything twice." Goten smiled at the newcomers. "Why don't we eat while we talk?"

Bra managed a grin. Goten didn't seem all that different. Food still seemed to be his top priority.

They sat at a roughly made table. Gohan handed out bowls of some form of stew. Juunanagou screwed up his nose. Tien silently said something that Bra assumed was a prayer. Goten immediately started to eat his.

Bra glanced at the five men she was sitting with. Something Goten had said earlier suggested that this was all that was left. The mighty force of the Z-warriors had been reduced to just five men, three of which did not seem currently fit for battle.

Tien and Krillin kept looking at Bra, then back at Goten. They were waiting for the explanation that Goten had promised them. 

Juunanagou noticed. He snorted. "Don't get your hopes up, guys. Alternate dimension."

"Hmm." Tien nodded. Krillin let out a disappointed sigh.

"Um….I….Is everyone else….Are they all….dead?" Bra stammered.

"Yes." Goten stopped eating long enough to answer Bra's question. Bra realised that he was the leader of the group.

"The Tusken Raiders killed all of them." Gohan explained. "Including Dende, so no Dragon balls."

"W-Why? Why did they kill everyone?"

"Because they find it fun." Juunanagou snarled. He leant back and crossed his arms. "The Tusken Raiders are blood thirsty beasts, and they get their kicks out of destroying lives."

Bra made a mental note that Juunanagou was the most blunt of the men. She decided to ask him any questions that may be too painful for the others.

"They singled out Vegeta and Piccolo as our strongest fighters," Goten continued. "They got Piccolo when they killed Dende. Mr. Popo was killed too. Then, they used Bulma for bait, to draw Vegeta out."

Bra choked on a hiccup. "How long ago did that happen?"

Gohan sighed. "Well, Trunks raised Bra-chan since she was eight. Hmm…" He calculated something in his head. "Twelve years ago."

"Twelve?" Bra looked at him strangely. She was seventeen. Twelve years ago, she would've been five, not eight. "How old was I when I died?"

"Eighteen," Juunanagou answered. The other men seemed too upset to answer. "Why?"

"Because I'm only seventeen. That means you guys are ahead of my dimension."

"I see."

Silence filled the room. Bra realised that she would probably hear no more of the story for a little while. Mentioning herself had obviously stirred up painful memories in all the men.

Juunanagou glanced at his watch. "Hmm. Time to check on Pan."

"Nani?" Bra's eyes opened wide. Pan was alive too?

"Follow me." Juunanagou left the kitchen, with Bra close behind. He led her down another corridor, and opened a door. They stepped into a room which looked more like a hospital ward.

Pan was lying on the bed, her eyes closed, her long black hair spilling over her shoulders. Countless machines were attached to her, monitoring everything. An oxygen mask was over Pan's mouth, supplying her with the vital gas every time she took a shallow breath. Those breaths occurred too far apart for Bra's liking.

This was the worst thing Bra had seen. Worse than the ruins of Capsule Corp., worse than the scars the others had. She had never seen Pan so still or quiet. Whenever the girls had sleepovers, Bra never got any sleep, even once Pan was sleeping. Pan snored, tossed, turned and mumbled in her sleep. In Bra's opinion, the Pan of this world was, close enough to, dead.

Bra felt the tears coming on again. While Juunanagou checked all the monitors, Bra brushed Pan's fringe away from her forehead. She placed a light kiss there, and rested her head on the pillow next to Pan's. The tears had made her cheek wet.

Bra was not sure how long she stayed there, but after some time, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We'd better go now," Juunanagou softly said. Bra found it hard to believe that this was the same man that had slammed her into the wall earlier. His touch was so gentle.

Bra nodded, stood up and wiped her eyes. She squeezed Pan's hand and left. Before following her, Juunanagou gently brushed Pan's cheek with his finger. Bra noted this, but thought nothing of it until much later.

"You must be tired," said Juunanagou, as he shut the door behind them.

"_Hai_," Bra yawned.

"C'mon. You can use Bra-chan's room." 

He took her to another room. There was very little inside: a bed, a closet and a lot of boxes. Bra hesitantly stepped it.

"We've only used this room for storage since Bra-chan died," Juunanagou stated. "_Gomen_, it may be a little weird for you but the only alternative would be sleeping in a room with Gohan and Goten, or Tien, Krillin and I, and I don't think that would be appropriate."

Bra smiled. "This will be fine. Thanks. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's in the boxes?"

"Computer parts and equipment, for the stuff Gohan makes, like Pan's support machines. He's the man to see about getting you back home again."

Bra froze. With all that she had experienced in this dimension, she had completely forgotten about her own. No one would know where she was, or, more importantly, how to bring her back.

"They must be so worried." A laugh escaped from Bra's lips, but there was no humour behind it. "I bet they have time for me now."

"What?" Juunanagou gave her a confused look.

"Never mind. _Arigatou_, Juunanagou."

"Sweet dreams, Princess." A small, sad smile formed on Juunanagou's lips. He bowed, and left.

Once he was gone, Bra sighed and surveyed her surroundings. She found a baggy T-shirt and a pair of shorts, which she changed into. Then she climbed into the bed. Her sleep was restless; plagued by dreams about the horrors the people of this dimension must have suffered.

Bra/Goten   Nextà


	2. Juunanagou's story

**_Dreaming of the Past_**

_2: Juunanagou's Story_

Bra woke the next morning to the sound of whistling from the kitchen. She was shocked to find that Juunanagou was the source. He didn't strike her as the whistling type, yet there he was, whistling while cooking something.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Oh, you're awake." Juunanagou looked up from whatever he was cooking. A small, sad smile once again graced his face. _It's almost like our Bra-chan is back_. He was not paying attention to his cooking, and it started to burn. "Shit! Argh! _Kusottare_!"

Bra had to stop herself from laughing as Juunanagou removed the pot from the stove and stirred it rapidly. He then placed a spoonful in his mouth.

"Bra, you're a Saiya-jin." He held out a spoonful to her. "Does this taste burnt to you?"

Bra tasted the stew-like food. "No. Not really."

"Good. Hopefully Gohan won't notice then." He saw the confused look on her face. "I always put shit on everyone else for their cooking, so I have to make sure that mine is really good. Krillin and Tien don't have a strong enough sense of taste, and Goten eats too fast for them to notice, but Gohan will generally pick out something wrong with whatever I cook."

Bra smiled. It was good to see that there was still a sense of normality within this group of survivors. They still made fun of each other, and competed over stupid things. It reminded Bra of a time when Yamcha had bet Vegeta that he could get more phone numbers from girls in the park. Vegeta was not about to refuse a challenge, so the two men had spent an hour chatting up girls and getting phone numbers. Vegeta ended up with five, and Yamcha, six. However, Vegeta was the overall winner, since, although he had to sleep on the couch for a week – after Bulma found out – Yamcha spent the same week in hospital for challenging Vegeta in the first place.

"What's the time?" Bra yawned.

"The time is 0800 hours." Android 16's voice resonated through the room.

"Thanks, 16, but I could've told her that myself," sighed Juunanagou. "He always does that."

"I'm sure he does," giggled Bra. She was feeling better this morning. "Eight o'clock. Man, that's early."

"Hardly. I've been up since five. So has Gohan, Tien and Krillin, and Goten's usually up by four."

Bra was shocked. The Goten she knew was lucky to be awake before ten. "Where are they?"

"Goten's training, Tien and Krillin are picking up supplies, and Gohan's working on a machine to get you back home."

Bra's eyes lit up. "Really? That's great."

"Yeah. It might take a while, though. So…..you want some breakfast?"

Bra nodded, and Juunanagou served her a bowl of porridge. It didn't taste quite as bad as it looked, but it was enough to fill her up.

"Umm…Juunana, can I ask you a question?" Bra stammered.

Juunanagou rolled his eyes. "Oh sure. Go to the _jinzouningen_. He won't mind answering the painful questions."

"I'm sorry. It's just…."

"Don't worry 'bout it, kid. Sorry I snapped like that. I'm usually fairly cranky until 3pm. Go ahead."

"Oh, okay. Umm, you said that the Tusken Raider people singled out Piccolo and my otousan as the two strongest warriors. Well, I thought about that, and…..what about Goku-ojiisan?"

Juunanagou laughed out of shock. "Are you kidding? Goku died before all this started."

"Really? How?"

"A relapse of that heart virus he had." Juunanagou looked Bra straight in the eye. "You mean to say that Goku is still alive in your world?"

Bra nodded. "Yes. He often comes to our place to train with Daddy."

"We probably would've won if Goku had still been with us." Juunanagou looked at the ceiling.

"Juunana, if it's not too hard for you, could you tell me what happened?"

"Of course," Juunanagou answered. He let out a breath. "Where to begin?

"It was a couple of years since Goku's death. Let's see, he died when you and Pan were about five, and this war started when you were seven, so two years later. I had finally accepted these guys as allies. Not friends at that stage. Anyway, I was sparring with Trunks and Goten, when we all felt a huge surge of ki. Then Gohan noticed that Piccolo's ki was decreasing at a way too rapid rate. So we all raced to Kami's Lookout, only to find it completely destroyed. And not only that, but Korin's Tower was wasted as well. We eventually found Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, Korin and Yajirobe within the rubble. None of them survived."

"I see," mumbled Bra. "No Dragon balls, or Senzu beans."

"You got it. And we had no idea what we were up against. They could hide their kis just as well as us. They layed low for a little while, before grabbing Bulma – I think she was out shopping. When Vegeta came to rescue her, they slaughtered both of them. Trunks saw it all. The anger in him from then on made him reckless. The only reason he survived so long was you, well, this world's Bra.

"After they killed Vegeta and Piccolo, the Tusken Raiders figured they had a fairly big advantage over us. Number-wise, they did. But, fortunately for us, most of them were very weak. Even Marron took a heap of them out." Juunanagou closed his eyes to remember his niece. "The battles were bloody and horrific. Our weaker ones were killed – Yamcha and Chao-zu. Plus, they hunted down Videl, ChiChi, Ox-King and Kame-sennin. Both Gohan and Goten flipped after that. The two of them must've wiped out most of the Tusken Raiders. We thought we'd won. We were wrong.

"Seems they were saving their strength. We'd only been fighting the low-classes. It was only after Gohan and Goten's little moment that we truly discovered what we were facing.

"The only two we know the names of are the leaders, Sakata and Thiacin. Underneath them _were_ six Elite and about ten reasonably strong fighters. Well, that's what they _were_ down to. Now, we've managed to reduce them to five elite, plus Sakata and Thiacin. But the losses we endured for that are phenomenal."

"My brother," whispered Bra. "How…when did he die?"

"You were twelve. He'd been training you for four years. But before him, we lost Juuhachi, and Krillin and Tien sustained their injuries." Though he tried to hide them, Bra saw the tears in Juunanagou's eyes. She placed her hand over his. He continued, fuelled by her support. "The fighting died down for a little while after that. We began work on this complex, since Capsule Corp. was such an easy target.

"Then, the real trouble started. Sakata and Thiacin began fighting. Before, they'd left it two the others. Sakata took quite a liking to Uub. But then she found out that Uub and Marron were lovers. She blasted Marron out of jealousy. Uub tried to shield Marron, but the blast was too strong and they were both killed.

"Trunks made the mistake of calling Sakata a dirty slut after she killed Uub and Marron. Thiacin heard, and he broke Trunks' neck. We'd actually been keeping Pan and Bra away from the battles, but they escaped for this one, and they saw the whole thing. Bra-chan cried for a week, then she never cried again.

"The battles quieted down again. We moved in here, and they blew up Capsule Corp. Bra locked herself in the Training Room. Her power was amazing. I think that was part of the reason Goten fell in love with her."

Bra's eyes opened up, very wide. _Goten was in love with me in this world!?!_

Juunanagou gave a little laugh. "I find it odd that it the middle of a war, love can still exist. But, I guess, I can hardly throw the first stone."

"Oh, Dende. Pan!" exclaimed Bra. "You….You're in love with her?"

"Why are you so shocked? My sister found love, so why not me. And age isn't a problem, because I don't exactly age, now, do I?

"Anyway, back to the point. Bra and Goten became lovers. That's why he's acting the way he does around you. It's a real shock to him. He was so sure he'd lost her.

"Trunks obviously passed his recklessness onto his little sister. She went out one night by herself. We realised she was missing and went to look for her. We followed the kis, and located the battle. Bra was taking on the entire Tusken Raider force. She wiped out all of the lowest soldiers, leaving only the six Elite, Sakata and Thiacin. She wasn't even a Super Saiya-jin.

"I can still remember what Thiacin said when he caught her. He grabbed her breast and said, 'I shall savour your death the most. The beautiful Saiya-jin Princess is my greatest prize.' Then he killed her. A blast through the stomach.

"It took all of us to hold Goten down. That's why we didn't notice Pan was gone until it was too late. Sakata simply backhanded her, and she's been in that coma ever since. We let Goten attack then, only because we couldn't hold him down any longer. He managed to destroy one of the Elite, before the rest of them took off. They don't seem to like killing too many of us in one go. They like to extend our suffering.

"Well, it's been two years since that happened. Gohan's pretty much lost the will to fight. Plus he was injured in a little battle we had a while ago. And although they try, Krillin and Tien aren't in much of a state to fight. So, that leaves Goten and I against seven Tusken Raiders. Not too good odds."

"You can do it!" Bra stood up. "I know you can. And…and…I'll help! While Gohan's working on the machine, you guys can train me, and I'll help you!"

Goten walked in to hear the end of Bra's speech. He frowned. "No. I will not lose you again. And I won't let you sacrifice yourself for us. You have people that care for and love you. I will not put them through the pain we endured." With that, he left.

"Goten-san….?" Bra whimpered.

"He…he's always like that after he's been training," Juunanagou lamely tried to explain. "Let him settle down a little bit."

                                                 * * * * * *

In an apparently abandoned building in the far outskirts of Satan City, a woman sat filing her nails. She had long navy hair, tied in a high pony-tail. She wore a short, yellow, off-the-shoulder dress and boot-like shoes. Her name: Sakata.

"Thiacin, I'm so bored!" Sakata's voice had an almost British accent. "We haven't had a good fight in years."

"Sakata, my dear, you are impatient." Thiacin looked up from the meal he was eating. He had lighter blue hair, which he kept tied back in a small braid. He wore green fighting gi. Around the table with him sat five figures. They all wore violet fighting gi, and their faces were covered. They never spoke, unless ordered to by their master or mistress. They were the Tusken Raider Elite.

"Why can't we just kill them all?" groaned Sakata.

"Because it's more fun this way!" Thiacin sharply replied.

"But we've been here for, what? Fifteen years?"

"All in good time."

"Oh!"

Thiacin sighed in annoyance. "Alright. How about we attack them today? But you're only allowed one death."

"Thiacin, you are wonderful!"

The seven of them stood, and flew towards the heart of Satan City.

ßBack   Nextà

Bra/Goten


	3. The Tusken Raiders Attack

**_Dreaming of the Past_**

_3: The Tusken Raiders Attack_

Bra was helping Juunanagou wash up, while the others played cards, when an explosion rocked the room.

"Fuck!" cursed Goten. He stood up. "The bastards are attacking!"

"_Kuso_!" Juunanagou followed Goten out of the room.

"Where are they going?" cried Bra. "They're not actually going to fight them, are they? _Baka na_!"

"We don't have a choice," Gohan said, calmly. "If we leave the Tusken Raiders out there, they'll just hurt some innocent person."

"But Goten and Juunana! They'll be killed."

"They'll be fine, Bra-chan." Gohan's voice did not sound convincing.

"I'm going with them." Bra started to leave, but Gohan stopped her.

"No! Goten specifically told me not to let you out there."

"Oh yeah? Well, since when do you do what your _younger_ brother tells you to do?" _Ha! Gotcha there._

"That won't work, Bra. It was a request from Goten, not an order. And it was my decision to do it. You won't last ten seconds out there."

"Neither will they." Bra slammed Gohan into the wall, and pushed past him.

The remaining three men sat in silent awe. Gohan broke it. "Wow, she's stronger than she looks."

"She _is_ Bra-chan," Krillin pointed out. They all let out a defeated sigh.

_Outside…_

"Hey, Sakata! Thiacin!" called Juunanagou. "Looking for us?"

Sakata stopped blasting the buildings around her. "Oh look. There they are, my darling."

"Oh, yes." Thiacin grinned. "Now which one do you want dead?"

Goten cursed. "Dammit Juunana! Have you ever heard of the 'element of surprise'? _Baka_!"

"Shut your hole, Monkey-boy!" Juunanagou shot back. "I'm not taking crap from…."

He was interrupted by a narrow ki blast that shot between the two of them. They looked up to see a frowning Sakata.

"At this rate, they'll just kill each other, and I won't have any fun!" she whined. "Let's see. Which one? The monkey or the robot?"

"Let's attack while she's busy deciding," Goten hissed to his companion. Juunanagou nodded. The two of them charged at the Tusken Raiders, Goten attacking Sakata and Juunanagou taking Thiacin. The Elite stayed safely hidden. They were not planning on getting involved in this battle. Goten and Juunanagou hadn't noticed them yet.

Bra had sweet-talked her way past Android 16's security. Obviously the android had a soft spot for her; at least, he used to for this world's Bra. Bra also kept safely hidden behind destroyed buildings and piles of rubble. She watched the fight and tried not to scream.

Goten had the first hit, backhanding Sakata across the face. She turned to face him, a sadistic grin gracing her oddly attractive face. She greeted Goten's stomach with a rally of punches. Goten winced in pain, but retaliated by ramming his elbow into Sakata's jaw. She screamed and belted him to the ground.

"I think I know which one I want dead now, Thiacin," she said.

Thiacin was still involved in his fight with Juunanagou. The android was on the ground, firing multiple ki blasts at up at his enemy. Thiacin took the blasts with no trouble. He formed a huge ki ball in his left hand, and threw it at Juunanagou.

"Oh, fuck," was all the _jinzouningen_ could mutter before he took the blast full on.

"Thiacin!" screamed Sakata. "I said I wanted the Saiya-jin dead! You always spoil my fun."

Thiacin looked into the crater where Juunanagou's limp form could be seen. "Eh, he'll live."

"Oh, goody!" cheered Sakata. She focussed on Goten. "Time to die, little monkey."

Goten looked up. He figured he had two chances: Buckley's and none. _I'm doomed! No! This can't be happening. I can't die!_ Sakata began charging up.

"NO!!!" Bra ran out of her hiding place.

"Bra-chan, no," whispered Goten. "BRA, GET OUT OF HERE!" Bra ignored him and ran to his side.

"What!?! It's _her_!" hissed Sakata. She turned to her partner. "I thought you killed her!"

"I did!" roared Thiacin. He had no idea what was going on. "Bra-chan! What are you doing here!?!"

"None of your fucking business!" Bra yelled. "And keep your witch away from Goten!"

"I heard that!" screamed Sakata. Her expression suddenly softened. "What a lovely thing to say!"

"Bra, get out of her!" Goten pleaded.

"Not without you," replied Bra.

"I…"

Bra smirked, in the infamous Vegeta way. "I'm not completely useless, you know." She faced the Tusken Raiders, and brought her hands up to her face. "TAIYOUKEN!!!" Solar flare

"ARGH!" Sakata and Thiacin cursed and hissed. Bra slung Goten over her shoulder, with some difficulty, and flew him to the entrance of their hide out. Then she retrieved Juunanagou in a similar way.

"Open up, 16!" she commanded. The doors slid open, and she dragged the fighters inside.

By the time the Tusken Raiders had recovered from their blindness, Bra was long gone.

"They've escaped!" cried Thiacin. "_Kusottare_!"

"This is all your fault!" Sakata glared at Thiacin. "You didn't kill her."

"Yes I did! And you saw me do it!"

"Hmph! I'm leaving." Sakata shot off towards their home. Thiacin sighed, and whistled. He shot off after her, with the Elite following closely.

                                                 * * * * * *

"What were you thinking!?!" Goten demanded. Bra was busy bandaging Juunanagou, so she ignored him. "I'm talking to you, Bra!"

"I know, but I'm busy!" she retorted. Juunanagou cried out in pain as Bra pulled a bandage too tight. "Oops. Sorry, Juu-kun."

"You could've been killed!"

"So could have you!"

Juunanagou looked from one furious demi-Saiya-jin to the other. "Umm, I'm gonna see if Gohan needs any help. Bye!"

"Those two were going to kill you, Goten. You didn't stand a chance."

"Didn't you listen to me earlier? I don't want your family and friends…."

"Yes, I know, I know." Bra's expression softened and she smiled. "I was beginning to think that you were different to my Go…the Goten from my dimension. But you're not. You're very much like him. And like your father – always thinking about everyone else, and never yourself. You are a true Son, Goten-san." Bra turned to leave. 

"Bra…" Goten called out. She faced him. "Please, call me Goten-kun." Bra smiled, and nodded.

                                                 * * * * * *

Juunanagou, Gohan, Tien and Krillin all rushed to find something to do, trying to hide the fact that they'd been eavesdropping. Bra smirked.

"Interesting book, Krillin-san?" she inquired. Krillin quickly turned the book right-way-up, and hid behind it. Bra shook her head. She walked over to Gohan. "Um…Gohan. You guys have a training room, right?"

"Yes," Gohan answered.

"Can I use it?"

"I guess so. It's just down that corridor."

"Thanks." Bra ran down the afore mentioned corridor, until she came to a door with "Training Room" written on it. Bra half-expected to hear her father training, but the room was silent. Bra sighed, and fought back the pain of home-sickness.

Bra shut the door, and wandered over to the machine in the middle of the room.

"Ah-ha! Time to pump up the volume. How much should I increase the gravity by? Hmm, one hundred times should do! Tousan and Niichan train in, like, five hundred times, so I should be fine." Bra keyed in one hundred times Earth's normal gravity…and hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Argh!" she screamed, trying to move. She couldn't. It felt like she had an elephant sitting on her back. "Fuck. I can't move! Help!"

The door burst open, and the gravity dropped back to normal. Bra sat up and held her head.

"Bra, are you okay?" Goten ran in. Bra heard the door close behind him. "What happened?"

"I tried too much, too soon." Bra gave a little laugh. "I should've started at a lower level."

"Definitely. Honestly, Bra, that's twice in one day that you've nearly gotten yourself killed. Don't do that to me, babe!" Goten covered his mouth. "Sorry, I…I didn't mean to call you that."

Bra felt her cheeks becoming hot. "It's…It's okay. Forget it."

Goten started walking towards the door, backwards. He tripped half-way there, landing on the arm he had injured during his fight with Sakata. Bra covered her ears as Goten rattled off a string of curses that would've killed a nun.

"You done?" Bra glanced over her shoulder.

"Sorry," said Goten, the expression on his face somewhere between sheepishness and pain.

"Are you okay?" Bra knelt beside Goten. He was holding his elbow, with his lower arm draped between his legs. Bra gently tried to move the arm to examine it, but Goten stubbornly kept it where it was. "Oh, sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"N-No, I…uh…" Goten's cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Then why won't you let me see your arm?" Bra once again tried to move the arm. This time she was successful, and she saw what Goten was trying to hide.

"Shit." Goten blushed even more and looked at the ceiling, while Bra stared at the bulge in his pants.

"Oh…I…uh…umm…ah…"

"You had to move my arm, didn't you?" Goten sighed. "You don't know what you do to me, Bra-chan."

"I can take a wild guess."

Goten returned his view to Bra's face. "Do you have a boyfriend in your dimension?"

"No."

"Ever had one?"

"Nope. I think it's pointless to have hundreds of stupid, meaningless relationships with a heap of no-hope losers. I'm saving myself."

"For who?"

"No one." Bra turned her head away from Goten's eyes. He smirked. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Goten held up his hands in innocence. 

"You're smirking. I don't like it when people smirk at me."

Bra gasped as Goten suddenly covered her lips with his. As the kiss continued, Bra closed her eyes, and placed her hand on Goten's cheek. He wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Bra smiled to herself, as something hard dug into her thigh.

They broke apart. Goten held Bra's face in his hand and looked deep into her eyes. But, suddenly, the love in his eyes was replaced with great sadness. Bra looked at him, confused. 

"Goten, what's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Goten fled from the room.

Bra stared at the spot where Goten had been. "Goten-kun."

ßBack   Nextà

Bra/Goten


	4. Forgiven

**_Dreaming of the Past_****__**

A/N : In accordance with fanfiction.net regulations, the lemon scene in this chapter has been removed. There is a note at its former place, as well as a link to the uncensored version of the story.

_4: Forgiven_

Goten began to avoid Bra after the Training Room incident. He would only come near her when the others were around, and if left alone with her, he'd make up some excuse to leave.

Bra was upset by this, but she covered it up by spending most of her time in the Training Room. In fact, she was in there so often, that Juunanagou and Goten were only able to train once she'd gone to sleep.

The results were well worth it, though. All the men had noticed a significant increase in Bra's power. Gohan believed she had surpassed the power of this world's Bra.

"She'll be a useful ally," he said to Goten as the two of them prepared for bed.

"Hmm." Goten did not seem to like the idea. "She's just a little girl. We can't put her in that sort of danger. She shouldn't have been allowed out there."

"Goten, she isn't your Bra-chan…."

"Yeah, I know. And that's where the problem lies." Goten sighed, and climbed into his bed, leaving Gohan very confused.

                                                 * * * * * *

"I just don't understand it!" Thiacin complained. "How can she still be alive!?! I killed her, I know I did."

Sakata ignored him. She was busy looking into a birdcage, which was empty, except for the bird skeleton that was on the base.

"Pretty birdie. Why won't you sing for me? You used to sing that lovely song Mummy wrote." Sakata proceeded to whistle a tune.

"It's dead!" snapped Thiacin. "Maybe if you had've fed it once in a while, it wouldn't be dead!"

Sakata started to cry.

Thiacin's expression softened. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get you a new birdie." Teehee. Sorry, I'm a Buffy fan, and Spike and Drucilla are probably my favourite characters.

"No, I don't want a new birdie. I want that blue-haired bitch dead." Sakata snarled.

"Me too, Baby. Me too."

                                                 * * * * * *

The hot water felt really good. Bra was having a shower. She felt odd because the room was so open. Something gave her the idea it was a communal shower, though she had not yet shared it with anyone. That was about to change.

"Last one in is Sakata's boy-toy!" shouted Krillin. He rushed into the bathroom stripping as he ran. Tien, Juunanagou, Gohan and Goten followed him.

Bra screamed. "Have you no decency!?!" She quickly wrapped a towel around her naked body. "You could've at least warned me!"

"Sorry, Bra-chan," apologised Krillin.

Bra didn't answer him. She was completely speechless. The other four men had also stripped. Bra stared at the five gorgeous bodies in the room with her.

"Umm…hello? Earth to Bra!" Gohan waved at her.

"Oh!" Bra shook her head, and blushed furiously. She ran to the sink to clean her teeth, desperately trying not to look in the mirror.

"Gohan! I think I dropped my soap. Can you pick it up for me?" joked Juunanagou.

"Oh, that's sick, Juu-kun," groaned Goten. "I mean, not only is it a guy, it's your girlfriend's father! Yuk!"

Bra walked out of the room, smiling. Goten watched her go. She was only wearing a towel. He'd forgotten how sexy she was.

With a sigh, Goten finished washing himself, and followed Bra.

Once both were out of earshot, Juunanagou spoke up. "Ten bucks says he fucks her."

"Nah." Krillin waved his hand. "But I'll bet five on a head-job."

"Guys, c'mon. That's low," scolded Gohan.

"We're just mucking around," said Juunanagou. "But something has definitely happened between them. I just hope Goten understands that she isn't the same Bra. Things might be different."

"Oh, he understands." Gohan let the water run over his face. _Just be careful, little Bro._

                                                 * * * * * *

"Bra! Wait!"

Bra closed her eyes and stopped, but didn't turn around. When she opened her eyes, Goten was standing in front of her.

"Um, let's see. I have to apologise for that shower thing a minute ago." Goten laughed. "We kinda forgot that you're not used to the co-ed showers."

"That's fine." Bra was glad Goten was talking to her again.

"And, for the other day in the Training Room…."

"You don't have to apologise for that."

"No, the way I just left was ver improper, and I'm sorry for it."

Bra looked at him. "You mean you're not apologising for the kissing and hard-on stuff?"

Goten grinned, mischievously. "Should I?"

Bra grinned back. "Only if I end up with a bruise on my leg."

Goten leant forward and kissed her. Then, he picked her up and carried her to the room she was staying in. He pushed the door shut with his foot.

Chapter censored in accordance to fanfiction.net regulations. To read uncensored version:

http://www.geocities.com/goten_bra_fan/dotp4.htm 

* * * * * *

Gohan heard his brother's return early the next morning. Goten was trying to dress himself quietly, without much success.

"Oh, _kuso_!" he cursed, tripping as he tried to pull on a pair of pants.

"Where have you been?" Gohan queried.

"Uh…nowhere in particular."

"Mm-hmm. Now, tell me the truth."

"Fine. I was with Bra."

Gohan sat up and looked at Goten (they're Saiya-jins, so they can see in the dark). "Goten, you didn't…..did you?"

"No. She didn't want to, so we didn't."

"Something definitely happened, though."

Goten raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"You're usually only this pleased after you've had a really good wank."

"Haha. Very funny." Goten threw a pillow at his brother. Gohan dodged it, and continued to stare at Goten, waiting for an answer. "Alright! She sucked me off, that's all. Happy?"

"Hmm. Looks like Krillin won five bucks," mumbled Gohan.

"What?"

"Never mind. Are you sure you should be….?"

"Gohan, please just trust me. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Are you going to train now?"

"Yeah. Oh, how far have you gotten on that machine?"

"It should be ready in a week or so." Gohan climbed out of bed. "And speaking of it, I'd better get to work. I don't think I'll get any more sleep."

The two brothers left the room, and went their separate ways.

ßBack   Nextà

Bra/Goten


	5. Bra's Promise

**_Dreaming of the Past_**

_5: Bra's Promise_

"Watch out, Juu-kun! She's behind you," warned Goten. 

"Huh?" Juunanagou turned around, and an elbow slammed into his face. "Bra-chan!"

"You have to be more observant, Juu-kun," laughed Bra. The three of them had been training for hours, and it was presently Bra against both guys.

"Stupid not-being-able-to-sense-ki," grumbled Juunanagou.

"Hey, we can't sense you either," Goten stated. "That gives you an advantage over Sakata and Thiacin. They can't anticipate your moves."

"Enough talk, already!" complained Bra. "C'mon, we're supposed to be sparring!"

Goten rolled his eyes at Juunanagou. "We've created a monster."

                                                 * * * * * *

The trio emerged from the Training Room two hours later. It was time for dinner.

"I won't be able to sit for a week," groaned Juunanagou. "How the fuck did you get so strong, Bra?"

"She's like me," said Gohan. They had reached the kitchen. Krillin was serving out meals. Bra, Goten and Juunanagou sat down.

"How do you mean?" Goten asked.

"Perfect union of Saiya-jin and human. Bra and I hybrids of unbelievable strength." Gohan winked at Bra.

"Yeah, but what about me? And Trunks?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Of course I do!"

"Okay. Bra and I were planned. You and Trunks, were, um…how do I put this?"

Goten's eyes widened. "Are you saying Trunks and I were accidents?"

"Poor, Goten-kun," Bra giggled.

Gohan decided to explain. "Think about it. Trunks was conceived through a lust relationship between Vegeta and Bulma. It wasn't until after his birth that they truly bonded and fell in love. And as for you, let's just say that while we were training for Juu-kun and his sister, Dad had a little break."

Goten shuddered. "I'm gonna have nightmares for months."

"You asked." Gohan turned his attention to his dinner.

"Um, I hope won't think me rude," Bra said, "but, how long do you think it'll be until I can go home? It's not that I don't love you guys. I just miss my family."

"It's nearly finished," answered Gohan. "The computer's isolating your dimension using that blood sample I took from you yesterday."

Bra laughed, remembering the previous day. She and Goten had been – _apparently_ – training. Gohan had walked in, and found them making out in the middle of the Training Room. The poor guy had stammered that he needed a blood sample, took it and left very quickly, blushing the whole time.

"We'll miss you when you go," said Juunanagou. The other men nodded.

"I'll miss you guys, too." Bra blinked away the tears in her eyes.

                                                 * * * * * * 

"Sakata! Wake up!" Thiacin ordered. He shook her sleeping form.

"W-What?" Sakata woke up. She glared at Thiacin. "What do _you _want? Can't you see I'm trying to rest! I need my beauty sleep!"

"We're going to kill the Saiya-jin Princess."

Sakata was very awake now. "Really, my love?"

"Yes. And this time we'll make sure she stays dead."

                                                 * * * * * *

"That orangy one is Mars." Goten pointed to a star with a slightly red tinge. He and Bra were in the ruins of Capsule Corp., gazing at the stars, and each other. They had been sparring, but ventured outside when everyone else had gone to bed.

"What about that one?" Bra pointed to a silver, sparkling star directly above.

"Dunno. That's probably a long way from here."

"Hmm." Bra looked at the countless twinkles above them. "I wonder which one belonged to Vegeta-sei." 

"Y'know, I've never thought about that." Goten propped himself up on his side. He started circling Bra's stomach with his finger. They had both removed their armour vests, so Bra was dressed only in a very small tank top and shorts, both magenta in colour. She had a pair of white boots, too, much like the ones her father used to wear. Goten was only wearing his orange gi pants.

"You never had the Saiya-jin heritage crap drummed into you." Bra smiled. "'Remember, Bra. You are the Saiya-jin Princess. You carry the most royal and powerful genes.' Silly old Otousan."

"Did he do that to Trunks, too?"

"No. He didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because Trunks is afraid of women."

"Nani?" Goten sat up fully. "Are you saying that your brother is gay?"

"No!" Bra laughed. "I mean, he's just not a relationship sort of guy. If he was gay, he'd be afraid of men. It's all the attention he gets from girls. It freaks him out. Poor nii-chan."

"Now that you mention it, our Trunks was a bit like that too. Sure, he'd check out girls – he was the one who came up with the communal shower idea – but when it actually came to going out with them, he was hopeless."

"I used to fool around playing matchmaker. I didn't actually set people up, I just thought about who'd be good with who. I think I ended up putting Trunks with Marron."

"Why?"

"Well, I had a choice of Pan or Marron. Pan would've been better on a Saiya-jin basis, but you should see those two. They fight way too much to be in a love relationship. Pan is vert stubborn, and I think that kinda gets on Trunks' nerves. But, to tell the truth, I don't think Marron's that good a match either."

"No. Especially not if Uub comes into in." Goten let out a sigh, remembering his fallen friends. "Those two were very much in love."

"Hmm. I never thought of putting Uub and Marron together. Marron's Little Miss Perfect, and Uub – from what I've heard – is really wild. I haven't really met him though."

"Uub _was_ really wild. And that's why they went so well together."

"And the Juunanagou. Well…" Bra shook he head. "He never came into the equation. I guess, because he's Juuhachi's brother, I sort of thought of him as being older. But because he's a _jinzouningen_, he doesn't really age."

"He loves Pan so much. He was devastated when she got hurt, especially since we'd lost Bra just previously. But he's never given up hope that she'll wake up."

Bra looked at Goten. "Have you?"

"No. But I think Gohan has. He's lost all the will to fight." Goten closed his eyes.

_Time to change the subject_, thought Bra. "Goten, why didn't we sense the Tusken Raiders when they attacked?"

"Our base is surrounded by ki shields – another brilliant invention from Trunks – so that they can't sense out kis. That way, they can't find us. Only problem is: we can't sense them either. I guess that's how Juu-kun feels all the time." Goten looked up at the stars, then back down at Bra. "Bra, will you promise me something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"When you go back to your world, introduce Pan and Juu-kun. Marron and Uub, too."

"Of course. I was sort of planning to. I promise you, I'll do it."

The two of them sat in silence for several moments. Goten didn't want to tell Bra, but he had a bad feeling inside. Like something terrible was going to happen. He didn't want to think what that might be.

"I feel slightly guilty about us." Goten spoke up after a while. "Sure, the others say they don't mind, but it seems unfair that I get a second chance with the person I loved, but they don't."

"Huh?" Bra was slightly confused.

"Well, I'm sure that Gohan misses Videl just as much as I miss my Bra-chan. And Krillin feels the same way about Juuhachi. And Ten-shin-han about Chao-zu." Goten sighed.

Bra squeezed Goten's hand. "Hey, don't feel bad. It's not your fault."

Goten smiled at Bra. He leant forward to kiss her, but before their lips met, they both felt a huge surge of ki. The pair looked in the direction it had come from.

"Sakata and Thiacin," breathed Goten. "They don't generally stage attacks so close together. This is not good."

                                                 * * * * * *

"_Bakayarou_!" Juunanagou's curse resonated through the complex. An explosion from outside had caused him to fall out of bed.

"It can't be!" cried Krillin. "They're attacking again so soon? They've never done that before."

"There's a first time for everything," Juunanagou mumbled, pulling on his shoes. He stormed out of the room, in his jeans and white undershirt. The door of the Son brothers' room was open.

"Goten's not here, Juu-kun," stated Gohan, racing out.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Juunanagou demanded.

"I mean he's not here. And he's not in Bra's room either. I checked."

Juunanagou's reply was a variety of colourful insults, all directed at a certain, absent demi-Saiya-jin.

"Gohan. Seventeen," said Android 16. "Goten and Bra are outside the complex."

"They're WHAT!?!" Juunanagou ran to the exit of the complex. "Stupid fucking monkey. What the Hell does he think he's doing? _Kusottare_!"

ßBack   Nextà

Bra/Goten


	6. The Final Battle

**_Dreaming of the Past_**

_6: The Final Battle_

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" called Sakata. Thiacin hovered beside her, and the Elite formed a semi-circle behind the two of them.

Bra and Goten were hiding behind a block of concrete. They had not been found yet.

"Bra, you stay here," Goten hissed. "I'll get their attention, and then you can escape back to the base."

"No way!" replied Bra. "You won't last five minutes."

"Bra, it's you they want, I just know it. If you go out there, they'll kill you straight away. I can at least stall them so you can get away."

"I FOUND THEM!" cried Sakata. 

"Oh, fuck." Goten looked up. "Why don't you just piss off, and leave us alone?"

"My dear, Goten. That would hardly be fun." Sakata grinned. "Now, if I remember correctly, you and I have some unfinished business."

"NO!" screamed Bra.

Sakata raised her hand…but suddenly, was belted out of the way. She skidded across the ground, leaving a trench several metres long.

Juunanagou smiled at Bra and Goten. "Looks like you two are having a _real_ romantic night."

"Where did you come from?" growled Thiacin.

Juunanagou faced Thiacin. "It's a new trick I learnt. I call it…'the Element of Surprise'. Damn, I _love _having no ki!"

Sakata stood up, brushed herself down and fixed her hair. "How rude! That boy's got no manners. Barging in here, completely uninvited? Honestly."

"I was invited!" cried Juunanagou, in mock innocence. "Goon Number Two invited me along as his date." He pointed to one of the Elite.

Sakata gritted her teeth. "Get him!"

The Elite pounced on Juunanagou.

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled Bra. Before Goten could stop her, she attacked Juunanagou's attackers. With a sigh, Goten powered up to Super Saiya-jin and joined her.

Juunanagou was holding out quite well on his own. He had singled out "Goon Number Two" and was focussing on beating that one. Goten and Bra helped him out by taking two Tusken Raiders each.

Bra fought with bird-like grace. She spun around, planting her foot in the face of one Raider, and followed through by ramming her fist into the stomach of the other. She flipped, and landed away from Goten and Juunanagou. Winking at her foes, she beckoned them to attack her.

Sakata and Thiacin stood back and watched. They could hardly believe what they were seeing. Goten and Juunanagou had healed quickly from the previous battle, and because Goten was a Saiya-jin, he was much stronger. However, the biggest surprise was Bra.

"I don't think that's her," stated Thiacin, watching Bra fight. 

"Why do you think that?" asked Sakata.

"She's much stronger, but younger. I was working it out. Bra-chan, if she was still alive, should be around twenty, but this girl looks younger than Bra when I killed her."

"But they call her Bra. And she answers to that. Maybe they cloned her."

"Hmm. It doesn't matter."

Juunanagou's opponent rained kicks and punches on the _jinzouningen_. He blocked them all. Juunanagou saw an opening, and took it. He rammed his fist right through the Tusken Raider's abdomen. 

"_Masaka_! There's no way…!" cried Sakata.

Juunanagou looked at the dead Elite, then at the blood on his sleeve. He kicked the corpse. "Jerk. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get blood stains out?"

"Juu-kun! Help Bra!" ordered Goten.

Juunanagou nodded. But Bra didn't need any help. She punched one of the Elite in the mouth, snapping his head back. He collapsed. 

The other Elite charged at her. She kneed him in the chest, then grabbed his arms and spun around. Bra let go, and the Tusken Raider went flying, crashing into one of Goten's opponents. Juunanagou, seeing the two Tusken Raiders helpless in a pile, blasted them.

"Two more down." He grinned at Bra. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Bra…"

Bra lifted her arm, and flicked her hand back at the wrist. The Tusken Raider that she had punched in the face had been sneaking up behind her. The back of Bra's hand connected with his nose. The Tusken Raider collapsed again. He would not recover this time. Bra shook her hand to flick off the blood, and smirked.

"It's unnerving how much she looks like Vegeta right now," Juunanagou muttered to Goten. The demi-Saiya-jin nodded.

The remaining Tusken Raider Elite looked from Goten to Juunanagou to Bra. He was unsure which one to attack – or be wary of.

Goten cracked his knuckles. "This one is sooooo mine." He moved his hand to his side, into an instantly recognisable position. "KA-ME – HA-ME – HAAAAAAAAA!!!"

For the first time ever, Goten and Juunanagou heard an Elite make some form of noise. The Tusken Raider screamed as the blast hit him. He was incinerated.

"Y-YOU KILLED THEM!" cried Sakata. "They're all dead! How could you!?!"

"It hurts to see all your friends die, doesn't it Sakata-baby?" hissed Juunanagou. "And for my next trick, I think I'll knock Thiacin out, and leave him in a coma-like state for at least two years. Sound good to you?"

"Shut your fucking mouth, you son of a bitch."

"Woo-hoo! Them's fightin' words!"

Sakata couldn't take it any more. She charged at Juunanagou, punching him in the chest. He went flying into a nearby wall.

"Juu-kun!" screamed Bra and Goten.

"Maybe this will help you keep your mouth shut." Sakata raised her hand in the air. It started to glow with ki.

"Sakata! Stop it!" ordered Thiacin. "We came here to kill Bra, not Juunanagou. Leave him. _Yamenasai_!" 

"Go to Hell!" replied Sakata. "_Zakkenayo_!"

Sakata aimed her hand at Juunanagou, but just as she was about to shoot it at him, another ki blast hit her wrist. The blast meant for Juunanagou blew up a hill on the outskirts of town.

Bra blew the finger she had used to shoot Sakata. She smirked again.

"Nice shot," Goten whispered.

"I was aiming for her head," Bra hissed back, through clenched teeth.

"You little slut! I'll get you for that!" threatened Sakata.

"Ooh. I'm trembling."

"Is that a challenge?"

                                                 * * * * * *

Inside the complex, Pan's eyes shot open. _What's going on? Where am I? Juunana…?_ "Juunanagou? Otousan? Oji-san? Krillin? Tien? Anyone?"

She pulled all the tubes out of her arms, and wandered down the corridor. She had a bad feeling about Juunanagou. He was hurt, she knew it.

"I can't take it any more!" she heard Krillin yell. "I'm going out there, and you can't stop me!"

Pan walked into the kitchen. Krillin, Ten-shin-han and Gohan were seated around the table. Tien looked upset. Gohan looked depressed. Krillin looked furious. 

"What's happening?"

Gohan looked up, and his eyes widened. "Pan-chan? It can't be!"

"Sorry, Tousan. I think I slept in for a bit too long."

"Oh, Pan!" Gohan hugged her, tears streaming down his face.

"Where's Juunana?" Pan asked. "And Goten-ojisan?"

"They…They're outside. Fighting…"

"NO! Juu-kun!" Pan ran to the exit. 

"Pan! Wait!" Gohan, Tien and Krillin ran after her.

                                                 * * * * * *

"You wanna fight me, little princess?" Sakata taunted. "You wanna try yourself against me?"

"No. I want to kill you." Bra glared at the Tusken Raider. "I want to make you hurt for everything you've done."

"Well, good luck, toots." 

Bra's eyes narrowed, and she charged. She aimed her foot at Sakata's neck, but Sakata caught it, and twisted Bra around, tossing her to the ground. Bra landed on her hands, and flipped back onto her feet.

She looked up at Sakata. "I guess that'll do for a warm-up."

"Insolent Saiya-jin!" Sakata threw multiple ki blasts at Bra.

Bra dodged them all. "C'mon, Sakata. I think the guys would enjoy it much more if we didn't used ki blasts."

"Fine then." Sakata floated to the ground. "But you're still going to die."

"I beg to differ."

                                                 * * * * * *

Pan, Gohan, Krillin and Tien rushed outside. They instantly felt four strong kis, and a very weak one. 

"Why is there only five?" whispered Pan. "Six Elite, Sakata, Thiacin, Juunana and Goten. That's ten."

"Uh, actually, replace one Elite with Bra," said Krillin.

"Nani? Bra-chan?"

"It's a long story. Holy shit! Is that Juu-kun?"

Lying nearby was Juunanagou's almost lifeless form. Pan ran to him, and gathered him in her arms. He was in a bad condition, but still alive.

"Juunanagou? Please wake up," Pan whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Juunanagou's eyes shot open. He ignored his pain, and wrapped his arms around Pan, pulling her into a deeper kiss. Tears from both of them mingled with his blood. They broke apart.

"I love you, Juunana," sobbed Pan.

"I love you, too. I never stopped believing you would wake up." Juunanagou placed his hand on Pan's cheek. "Oh, shit. I've made you all dirty." She laughed through her tears.

"How are Goten and Bra doing, Juu-kun?" asked Tien. "Why can we only sense five kis?"

"'Cause we wasted the Elite. I, personally, killed one, and finished off two for Bra." He grimaced as he tried to sit up. "Check it out. They're over there."

                                                 * * * * * *

Goten and Thiacin watched the fight in awe. Sakata was no match for Bra's speed and agility, but she had the upper hand in strength and skill.

"Stand still so I can hit you!" Sakata screamed.

"Say, please!" said Bra.

"Pretty please!"

"With a cherry on top?" 

"Yes! Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"How 'bout a plastic monkey?" 

"What?" Sakata looked at Bra, utterly confused. Bra took the opportunity to slam her elbow into Sakata's jaw.

"Eh, I guess I'll settle for a half-monkey." Bra grinned as Sakata pulled herself out of a Sakata-shaped hole in a wall.

"I hate you," the Tusken Raider hissed. She flew over to Bra.

Bra pretended to be hurt. "But, but…I wanted to be friends! I even bought us matching necklaces. You know, the little ones that say 'best friends'. I can't believe you feel this way!"

Sakata snarled, and slapped Bra across the face. "Be quiet, you irritating little whore!"

"_That_ was uncalled for," retorted Bra, recovering from the slap. 

Bra and Sakata attacked each other simultaneously. Both of them grabbed onto the other girl's wrists.

"Having fun?" taunted Sakata.

"Oh yeah," answered Bra. Sakata's grip tightened. "Oh, come on. Don't make me do the chick-fight thing."

"What?"

Bra dug her nails into Sakata's wrists. The Tusken Raider screeched in pain, and lost her grip on Bra. Bra need Sakata in the belly, and smashed her into the ground.

Sakata's ki flared up, and the rubble around her was blasted to dust. _I've had just about enough of this. Who does she think she is? I have to beat her! I have to…_Sakata suddenly had a brilliant idea. The most evil of smiles spread across her mouth.

"You think you're sooooo wonderful, don't you Bra?" Sakata sneered. "Let's just see how you deal with this."

Before anyone could react, Sakata blasted Goten. The blast ripped through his abdomen, and he fell to the ground.

"GOTEN!!!" Bra shrieked. So many emotions welled up inside her: anger, distress, fury, confusion, heartbreak. She felt odd. Her whole body was tingling. Her hair was starting to stand up straight. Ki surged around her.

                                                 * * * * * *

"Holy fuck! What the Hell is going on!?!" Krillin cried.

"Goten-ojisan…" Pan sobbed onto Juunanagou's shoulder.

"He's still there," whispered Gohan. "Holding on by a thread. But, Bra…I think…I think she's going…going…"

"Going what?" Juunanagou snapped.

"Super Saiya-jin."

                                                 * * * * * * 

Lightening flashed in the skies above Bra. She didn't notice. Her mind was racing just as fast as her pulse. _She killed Goten. He's dead. I loved him. Oh, Kami, I really did love him. And no he's gone. That bitch killed him. And she hurt Juu-kun. Those two…they're monsters. They…they must be destroyed! It's up to me._

"Fantastic light show," commented Thiacin. Sakata landed beside him. "What do you suppose is going on?"

"I have no idea," replied Sakata, "but I hope she pops. All that ki can hardly fit into that tiny body."

"Indeed."

Suddenly, Bra's skin stopped tingling. It was replaced by the feeling of immense power being pumped throughout her body. She looked at the Tusken Raiders through now-blonde bangs. The rest of her hair was loose; the elastic tying it backed ripped apart.

"She did that trick that Goten used to do!" cried Sakata. "You know, where they get blonde hair and green eyes. I think she looks better as a blonde."

Thiacin did not reply. He had noticed something that Sakata hadn't. Bra was in complete control of her power. They were in big trouble.

                                                 * * * * * *

"I told you so!" Gohan laughed, slightly. "Bra's gone Super Saiya-jin!"

"Man, she looks like Mirai Trunks when his hair was long," said Krillin.

"Gohan," said Juunanagou. "Do you think all that stuff you said will apply? The perfect hybrid crap."

"I hope so."

                                                 * * * * * *

Bra clenched her right fist, feeling the strength surge through her entire body. She looked at Sakata and Thiacin again, and smiled. "Well, well. I never thought I'd see it happen. It seems that I've discovered a way to make Sakata shut up."

"How dare you!" retorted Sakata. "Look, toots, a bleaching job will not help you win this fight."

"Sakata…" warned Thiacin.

Bra walked towards the pair. Sakata shot at her, but Bra simply deflected the blast off the back of her hand. Bra stood in front of Thiacin, but looked at Sakata.

"You really should listen to Thiacin," said Bra. "He's not just a brainless bishounen. If you'd listened to him, maybe you both might've lived past today." Bra faced Thiacin. "How does it feel to see your greatest prize very much alive?"

"You aren't the Bra I killed," Thiacin replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm from another dimension. An alternate Universe. A world which will never suffer the heartbreak that this one has."

"Well, what do you want from me?"

Bra smiled, very seductively. She wrapped her arms around Thiacin's neck, and kissed him deeply. They broke apart. Bra looked into Thiacin's eyes, smirking. One of her hands snaked up to his cheek. She pushed his head back, and snapped his neck over her arm.

"_Sayounara, chikusho_," Bra whispered to Thiacin's corpse. She dropped him onto the ground. 

"You…you…you…" Sakata stammered.

"Yes. I killed him. Now, we're almost even. You killed Goten, I killed Thiacin. All that's left is for me to annihilate you."

Sakata scowled. "Don't count on it."

The Tusken Raider aimed a punch at the Saiya-jin Princess, but Bra blocked it. She twisted Sakata's arm dislocating it at the shoulder.

"I warned you, Sakata. So did Thiacin. I said I wanted to kill you, and I meant it." Bra raised her hand. "Goodbye, Sakata."

Sakata's eyes widened as the blast engulfed her. There was no escape. The horror of the Tusken Raider was destroyed, their reign of terror ended.

The happiness that Bra felt was quickly replaced by simple satisfaction. That, in turn, was replaced by sadness, until all that Bra felt inside was a terrible emptiness. The Tusken Raiders were dead. But so was Goten.

Bra staggered to Goten's lifeless form. She knelt down beside him, her hair returning to its normal aqua colour, her eyes back to blue. She leant on his chest, and cried. 

"Nice moves, Bra," a voice rasped.

Bra sat up. Goten's eyes had opened slightly and he was smiling. "You jerk! I thought you were dead. Now, hold on. I'll get Gohan. He'll help you."

"No. It's too late. And I don't mind. It's my time."

"Goten. You can't die. I…I love you."

"No, you don't. You shouldn't. You love the Goten of your world. And he loves you. He just hasn't realised that yet. You have to help him. Remember the promise you made me? I want you to add that."

"But…"

"Bra, I understand things now. Bra and Goten are always meant to be together, but not you and I. You belong with the Goten of your world. And I belong with my Bra-chan. That's why I don't mind dying. Because I'll be with her. I do love you Bra, but your Goten will love you more." Goten's eyes closed.

"Goten? Goten!" Bra started to cry harder.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling Bra to her feet. She turned, and cried onto the person's shoulder. She didn't care who it was. She just needed someone's support.

"You did well, Bra-chan," said Juunanagou. Bra looked up, realising that he was holding her. He kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Juu-kun! I…I…" Bra trailed off.

"There was nothing you could've done. Goten's proud of you. We all are."

"My oji-san will always love you, Bra-chan," said a female voice.

"Pan!" cried Bra. "You woke up."

"Uh, yeah. Does anyone feel like explaining all this to me?"

ßBack   Nextà

Bra/Goten


	7. A Struggle Within

**_Dreaming of the Past_**

_7: A Struggle Within _

"Bra?" Pan knocked on the door to Bra's room. "Otousan said it's time. Are you ready?"

"Yep." Bra had changed into the clothes that she had arrived in, since she didn't want to leave them behind. "Let's go."

Pan and Bra made their way outside. Gohan was waiting there, along with Tien, Krillin and Juunanagou.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Bra asked. They all nodded, knowing where she was going.

Bra walked to a row of crosses near the Capsule Corp. ruins. There was one with freshly turned dirt in front of it. Bra knelt in front of that cross; the one that said "Son Goten".

"I'm going home now, Goten-kun," she told the cross. "I want you to know that I will always love and remember you, and everyone else I met here – apart from Sakata and Thiacin, of course. And don't worry. I will keep my promise." Bra kissed the cross. The she looked at the one next to it; the cross with "Bra Briefs Vegeta" written on it. "You look after him. I'm counting on you."

Bra went back to Gohan and the others. Gohan handed Bra a device almost identical to the one she had used to come to this dimension. 

"Bra-chan, I've programmed in your dimensional code. All you have to do is press the red button." Gohan smiled. "Whenever you're ready."

"_Arigatou_, Gohan. It's just like the one Okaasan had." Bra hugged Gohan.

"This place won't be the same without you," sighed Krillin. He hugged Bra. So did Tien.

Bra went to Pan. "I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time with each other – I wanted to see if you were any different to my Pan. But I am glad that you're finally awake."

"That's alright, Bra. I probably would've just annoyed you and Goten, anyway." Pan smiled, and the girls embraced. Pan lowered her voice so that only Bra could hear. "Don't worry. I'll keep an I on Juu-kun for you."

Bra laughed, and turned to face Juunanagou. There were tears in his eyes. He managed a smiled. "Well, look after yourself, kid. We really will miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I don't know how I would've survived here without you Juunana. Thank you."

"No problem. Oh, and I'm sorry about the whole ramming you against the wall thing when you first came. I realised that I hadn't apologised for that."

"Forget it." Bra hugged Juunanagou, and kissed his cheek. She stepped back. "Good bye, everyone. _Sayounara_." She pressed the red button.

                                                 * * * * * *

Bra slowly became aware. She could not see; everything was black, but she could feel that she was lying on a bed, and her whole body was aching. _Where am I?_

Bra realised there were others with her. She could hear their voices.

A woman's voice. "I just found her in my lab, flat out on the ground. My table was smashed beneath her. I don't know what happened."

A man's voice. "She must've really hurt herself. Poor little nee-chan."

Another woman, this one younger. "I hope she'll be okay."

_Who are these people? I recognise the voices, but who are they?_

A dog barked, and a man with a gruff voice spoke. "Quiet Frieza. She needs to rest."

_I know them! But, who? Oh, why can't I remember?_

Then, a voice that Bra would never, ever forget spoke. "Don't worry, guys. It's B-chan. She's gonna be just fine. I know it."

"Goten-kun!" Bra's eyes shot open, and she sat up. 

Goten's one comment had brought her into the land of consciousness. She realised who all the voices belonged to. The first woman she heard was her mother. Bulma was sitting next to Bra's bed. The younger woman was Marron, who was standing at the end of the bed with Trunks, the younger man. The gruff man's voice had belonged to Vegeta. He was on the other side of Bra's bed, holding Frieza. Goten was sitting on the edge of Bra's bed.

But he was different. Because he was the Goten from Bra's own world. Bra remembered her promise to Mirai Goten, but she wasn't ready to give him up yet. Author's note: from now on, any person from the alternate universe will be referred to as "Mirai Whoever-the-character-is", since that dimension was ahead of Bra's one.

"_Gomen_, I meant Goten-san," Bra whispered.

"That's alright, Bra. You're old enough to call me Goten-kun, now." Goten grinned the infamous Son smile. Mirai Goten had never done that.

"No, I'd prefer to call you Goten-san."

"Bra, are you okay? What happened?" Bulma asked.

Bra was about to tell them, when she realised they were all wearing the clothes they had been wearing on the day that she'd gone. And, although she'd been in the other dimension for over a month, Frieza had not grown at all. Nothing had changed from when she'd left. Bra then realised: no time had passed in this world.

"I…I don't know, Okaasan," Bra answered.

Vegeta gave his daughter a look that said, "We'll talk later". He turned to the others. "Let's give her time to rest. We shouldn't trouble her with pointless questions."

"Do you want something to eat?" Bulma asked Bra.

"No, thank you." Bra looked out her window.

Bulma nodded. She, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Marron left. Once they were gone, Bra started to cry.

"How can I live without you, Goten-kun?"

                                     * * * * * *

As the days passed, Bra healed physically. But mentally and emotionally, she was slipping deeper and deeper into a pit of despair. Everyone noticed that something was wrong with Bra, but no one could figure out what.

Bulma had been trying to figure out what had happened to Bra, since Bra was still insisting that she didn't know. Bulma's main theory was based around one of her inventions – the one she had been working on just before she'd found Bra unconscious. It was an Inter-dimensional Travel Device, which Bulma had not yet tested. Bulma was beginning to suspect that maybe it had something to do with Bra's current condition, but she had not mentioned it to anyone.

Vegeta was also suspecting something. As Bra's body healed, her ki was returning to normal – and beyond. Vegeta sensed that Bra's power had increased significantly from what it had usually been. That would require a huge amount of training, or an extraordinary occurrence, like going Super Saiya-jin. Vegeta had not witnessed Bra do either of these. He was planning on talking to her, just as soon as she got a little better.

A few days later, the Briefs Vegeta family were eating dinner. Vegeta and Trunks scoffed down their food at an unbelievable rate. Often, Bulma and her parents would stop eating to watch the Saiya-jins, though Bulma's parents were out on this particular night.

Bra was eating a fair bit, too. Her time in the other dimension had made her accustomed to eating stews all the time. It had been a long time since she'd eaten roasted beef.

Halfway through the meal, Bra cleared her throat. "Umm, Otousan, I have a favour to ask of you."

Vegeta did not stop eating, but he focussed his attention on Bra.

"Could you train me? Properly?"

Bulma dropped her fork.

Trunks choked on a piece of meat. Cut it out, all you filthy minded people!

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought it'd be good for me," Bra continued. "I mean, I know the basics, but I want to get a lot stronger." Seeing the look on her mother's face, she added, "Plus, it'd be a great way to keep in shape!"

Vegeta swallowed a mouthful of food. "Fine. We start tomorrow."

                                                 * * * * * *

Bra woke early the next morning – around five. That was another thing she'd gotten used to in the alternate dimension. She changed into a training suit. She hadn't worn one of those for a long time. Not since Vegeta and Trunks had taught her how to fly, and some of the other basic moves used by the Z-warriors (including the Taiyouken).

She surprised both herself and her father by beating him to the Gravity Training Room. Bra was waiting for at least half an hour for him to arrive.

They entered the room. Vegeta made his way to the Gravity controls. "We'll start at 50 times, and work up from there, since you're not used to the gravity."

"No." Bra shook her head. "200 times. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Bra nodded. "Alright then." Vegeta keyed in Bra's selection. Hehe. Sounds like a jukebox.

Bra staggered at first, but steadied herself. _I only trained in 150 times with Goten-kun and Juu-kun. Maybe 200 is too high._ Bra frowned. _No, I'm stronger now. I _can_ handle it!_

She attacked Vegeta, kicking, punching and hitting him. He managed to dodge or block most of them, but several made their mark.

"Attack me!" Bra growled. "Fight back!"

Vegeta hadn't really wanted to hit Bra, but since she insisted, he started to fight back. He was amazed to see that she blocked his attacks and was still able to attack him.

_Something's happened. I just know it. She's a lot stronger. But what made this happen? And just how powerful is she?_ Vegeta smirked. He knew how to find an answer to at least one of those questions. He powered up to Super Saiya-jin, and belted Bra across the room.

"That's not fair!" roared Bra.

"Get used to it, brat!" responded Vegeta. He charged at her, but she jumped out of the way.

"Fine! But two can play at that game!" Bra also powered up to Super Saiya-jin, for the second time in her life. She hammered Vegeta into the floor.

Vegeta stood up, brushed himself down and shook the dust out of his hair. _I knew it! My little Princess is a Super Saiya-jin. _He smiled proudly.

Bra floated down to the ground, and looked at her father, waiting for his next move. It was not what she expected. He powered down, and crossed his arms.

"We aren't continuing until you tell me exactly when, where and how you learnt how to do that," Vegeta stated.

"Of course, Daddy." Bra also powered down. Then, she told him about her journey. She kept the story simple, leaving out several things, especially anything that happened between herself and Mirai Goten. But she realised that Vegeta would probably guess, since it was Mirai Goten's death that made her go Super Saiya-jin.

When she was finished, Vegeta nodded. "I'm glad you told me. I knew something had happened. You were way too strong. And that's why. I'm proud of you, Bra-chan."

"_Arigatou_, Otousan." She bowed. "Do you think that Mirai Gohan was right about us? About he and I being perfect hybrids."

"Yes, I do. Gohan was always amazingly strong. I was rather annoyed when Trunks wasn't. I know he went Super Saiya-jin at a younger age, but Gohan was still the strongest. Even without training he's still probably twice as strong as Trunks or Goten. When you were born, I had a feeling that you would hold the same power as Gohan. And by the sounds of it, you do.

"There is one thing I need to ask: You mated with Mirai Goten, didn't you?"

"Mated? No! I…"

"Silly girl. That's not what I meant. I mean, you bonded with him. Oh, what's the human term? Fell in love?"

"I fell in love with him," Bra admitted. "But I didn't bond with him. He said that we weren't meant to be together. He said…"

Vegeta held up his hand. "What was said was for you alone to hear." So, who's seen "The Matrix"?

"_Hai_." Bra nodded. She was glad that Vegeta didn't want to know.

"Now, let's get back to the training." 

                                                 * * * * * *

Pan and Videl returned from their Mother-daughter bonding camp a few days later. Pan immediately came to visit Bra.

"Knock, knock," Pan called from Bra's doorway.

"Pan!" Bra ran over and embraced her best friend. "You're awake…I mean, you're back! How was it?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "It was soooo crap. 'Free your inner goddess.' 'Don't give into the repressive male society.' (Meaning don't shave your legs or armpits) 'God is a man, but he's only in charge because the Goddess is on a cosmological journey.' I'm all for feminism, but this lot just took it way too far."

"I bet you had to control yourself from saying that God is actually a green asexual space man."

"Yeah, and that my dad was raised for a year by the son of 'The Devil'." The girls laughed, though a lot of Bra's was forced. "So, how have you been, Bra-chan?"

"F-Fine. It's al been pretty boring here." Bra wasn't ready to tell Pan about her 'adventure' just yet. "Oh, I did start training with Otousan."

"Cool! We'll have to spar some time."

"Definitely."

After Pan had left, Bra started to think about Mirai Pan. This lead to thoughts about Mirai Juunanagou…and Mirai Goten. She just couldn't get him out of her head. The memory of him stuck there, and would not go away.

_"Bra, I understand things now. Bra and Goten are always meant to be together, but not you and I. You belong with the Goten of your world. And I belong with my Bra-chan."_

"I can't just leave you, Goten-kun! You aren't the same person as Goten-san!" Bra started sobbing. "Why did I have to fall in love with you?"

                                                * * * * * *

Bra realised that she had to do something to keep her mind off Mirai Goten. She decided that a good idea would be to organise a party at Capsule Corp. This would also be the perfect way to keep her original promise to Mirai Goten. What better way to set up Pan and Juunanagou, and Marron and Uub than at a party?

She presented the idea to her mother. "Okaasan, can we have a party here?"

"A party? What for?" Bulma gave Bra an odd look.

"Well, we don't get to see some of our friends very often, so I thought it might be a good idea."

"I suppose. Well, it's okay with me. But are you going to organise it?"

Bra nodded. "It can be an experience of responsibility for me. Can I invite whoever I want?"

"Of course. It's your party."

"Thank you, Kaasan!" Bra hugged Bulma.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

                                                 * * * * * *

Bra made a list of the people she wanted to invite, mainly so she could tick or cross the names according to who was coming and who wasn't. She decided to invite everyone personally.

Uub would have to wait until Bra could get directions off Goku, and she would have to find out where Juunanagou was last seen from Juuhachigou. But Bra decided that she'd leave the Sons and Krillin's family until last. Bra left Capsule Corp.

                                                 * * * * * *

It was late afternoon when Bra finally returned, having set out in the morning. Yamcha and Puar had been easy to find. They lived in the city. Bra had found their apartment, and they said they'd love to come.

Tien and Chao-zu had proved difficult. Bra had flown nearly all around the Earth looking for them (Super Saiya-jin speed really had advantages). She didn't think of searching for their kis. Eventually, she'd given up, and flown to Kami's Lookout to invite Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, Korin and Yajirobe. And there she'd found Tien and Chao-zu. They had gone to visit Piccolo, and use some of the training facilities at Kami's Lookout. Bra invited all of them, and they all agreed to come, except for Dende. He was busy that day, watching over the Earth. Korin also could not make it, but Yajirobe said he'd come. He wasn't about to miss out on a free feed.

Bra walked into Capsule Corp., very tired. She collapsed on a couch. Trunks looked up from a magazine at her.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Searching the globe for two circus freaks," Bra sighed. "Then I went to talk to God, and found them there."

"So Tien and Chao-zu were at Kami's Lookout? What were they doing there?"

"Who cares?"

                                                 * * * * * *

The next morning, Bra set out to the other side of Satan City. Since the Son house had become…overcrowded, with all six family members living there, Gohan, Videl and Pan had moved to a house in town. It also made work easier for Gohan and Videl.

Bra rang the doorbell. Gohan answered it. Bra was a little shocked. She hadn't expected him to be there. It must've been his day off. It was odd seeing the Gohan from her own world. She had gotten so used to Mirai Gohan's face: scarred and without glasses.

"Uh, konnichiwa, Gohan-san!" Bra bowed.

"Bra-chan!" Gohan exclaimed. "Nice to see you. How are you?"

"Fine thank you."

"You just missed Pan. I think she went to my parents' house."

"That's alright. Um, I came to invite you all to a party at my place. It's on Saturday, and six o'clock. I'd love it if you could make it."

"Saturday…" Gohan thought for a moment. "That should be fine. We don't have anything on at the moment. But we'll call if there's any problems."

"Alright then. I'll see you on Saturday. Bye!"

"Bye, Bra-chan."

Bra next went to a cottage a fair way out of town. She saw a woman outside, hanging out washing.

"ChiChi-san?" Bra called.

"Huh?" ChiChi turned around. "Bra! What a lovely surprise! Wait a sec." ChiChi finished hanging up a pair of pants, then she wandered over to Bra. "Come in, dear. Pan's here."

ChiChi and Bra went inside. Goten, Goku and Pan were sitting at the kitchen table, their eyes glued on the oven. Some cookies were baking.

"Just five more minutes," Pan mumbled.

"Then we'll be able to have the sweet, tasty…" Goten's ramblings were cut off by his mother.

"Goku! Goten! Pan! We have a guest." ChiChi frowned at the trio. They all tore their eyes away from the baking cookies.

"Bra! What're you doing here?" said Pan.

"Hey, B-chan!" Goten greeted.

"Bra-chan! Nice to see you." Goku smiled.

Bra bowed. "I won't be long. I just want to invite you to a party at Capsule Corp."

"A party at your place? Sweet!" Goten also smiled. Bra tried not to look at him.

"That sounds lovely, Bra-chan," said ChiChi. "I haven't seen Bulma in a long time. Juuhachigou, too."

"Okay. It's at six o'clock, Saturday. Can't wait to see you there!" Bra left.

Goku had a slightly confused look on his face only slightly?. "That's odd. She seems a lot stronger than the last time I saw her. Her ki is much higher."

Goten shrugged. "I didn't notice anything."

"That's 'cause you were too busy checking out her tits!" Pan laughed.

"What!?! I was not!"

"Pan! Language, please!" ChiChi scolded.

"Sorry." Pan looked at her feet.

"Vegeta's probably been training her heaps," suggested Goten.

"Maybe." Goku wasn't sure that was the reason, but he decided not to worry about it. It wasn't his business anyway.

Suddenly, Bra came back. "I completely forgot! Can you tell me where Uub lives?"

Goku tilted his head. "Uub? Are you inviting him, too?"

"Yes."

"That's great!" Goku gave Bra some directions to Uub's village.

                                                 * * * * * *

Bra sat on her bed with her list. She had also been to the Kame House that day, confirming that Krillin, Juuhachigou, Marron and Kame-sennin were all coming. She placed ticks next to their names. There were only two people without ticks (or crosses): Uub and Juunanagou.

Bra sighed. _I hope I'm doing the right thing_. It had been hard for her at the Son house. She couldn't look at Goten. She had to pretend her wasn't there.

Planning the party was working, though. She was not thinking about Mirai Goten as much as before. But she still wasn't ready to give him up.

"At the party, Goten-kun," Bra said, aloud. "I promise." She drifted off to sleep.

                                                 * * * * * *

Bra flew at top speed, following Goku's directions. Just when she was beginning to think that maybe that was a bad idea, a village came into view. Bra headed straight for it.

A group of children screamed as she landed. Most of them ran away squealing. Bra glanced around. She hadn't known Uub lived in such poverty. Bra spotted a group of elderly women. She walked towards them.

"Can you tell me where I can find Uub?" she asked, politely. One of the women pointed to a nearby hut. Bra expressed her thanks.

From the doorway of the hut, Bra could hear two voices. One was high pitched and panicked, trying to talk to the other at 100 miles an hour. The other was deeper and calmer. Bra didn't listen to the conversation, she just walked in.

"Hello, Uub," she greeted.

"Uh, hi," Uub stammered. He looked somewhat confused. "How can I help you, Miss…?"

"Briefs Vegeta. Bra Briefs Vegeta."

"Bra…Bra…Oh!" Realisation sunk in. "You're Trunks' little sister, right?"

Bra nodded.

"So, what brings a lovely girl like you out to a place like this?" Uub tried turning on the charm.

It might have worked. If Bra had been desperate. And not in love with Mirai Goten. And hadn't come here to set Uub up with Marron.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Don't try that crap on me."

"Sorry." 

"Forget it. I came here to invite you to a party at my place – Capsule Corp. Everyone will be there." Bra motioned to the child hiding behind Uub. "Your friends are welcome to come too."

Uub smiled, and patted the child on the head. "This is my little sister. And a lot of the people you saw out there are my family. They won't want to come. They don't really like mixing with people outside our tribe. But I'll come."

"Great!" Bra gave Uub the date and time, answered a few of his questions, then took her leave.

She startled the children outside again, as she took off. Bra took a piece of paper from her pocket, and read the directions scribbled in Juuhachigou's handwriting. Next stop: a shack in the middle of the woods.

                                                 * * * * * *

Juunanagou returned his shack carrying the carcass of a deer. Not the he _really_ needed to eat – being a _jinzouningen_ and all – but it helped to pass the time. Juunanagou stopped. The door of his shack was open.

"Who's there?" he demanded. "Show yourself."

Bra stepped out of the shack. "Oh, _there_ you are. I was looking for you."

Juunanagou's eyes narrowed. _Vegeta's brat. What's _she _doing here?_ "What do you want?"

"Oh, we're having a party at Capsule Corp. Okaasan told me I could invite anyone I wanted."

"And this concerns me how?"

"I want to invite you."

"Nani?" Juunanagou stared at the girl. _She wants to invite _me_? But why?_

Bra smiled. "Sure. You wanna come?"

"Well, I don't know. Parties aren't really my style. I'm a bit of a loner, if you didn't realise from the whole living in the wilderness away from everyone thing."

"Yeah, whatever. But don't you want to see your sister? And besides, I'm sure you could do with a few friends. You must be very lonely."

_How does she know exactly how I feel? Of course I want to see Juuhachi, and of course I'm lonely._ "Well…I…uh…suppose I'll come. It can't hurt."

"Excellent! It's on Saturday. Six o'clock. I'll see you then, Juu-kun!" Bra flew off.

"'Juu-kun'?" Juunanagou smiled slightly. "I like the sound of that."

                                                 * * * * * *

Back at Capsule Corp., Bra sat at the table and placed ticks next to Uub and Juunanagou's names on her list. Trunks came in, and sat with her.

"So, who's coming?" he asked.

"Everyone," Bra answered.

"Who's everyone?"

"All of Krillin's family, Kame-sennin, Yamcha and Puar, Ten-shin-han and Chao-zu, all the Sons, Piccolo, Mr. Popo – oh, Dende can't make it, and neither can Korin – Yajirobe, Uub and Juunanagou."

"Oh, cool. You invited Uub…wait a sec. Juunanagou?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Bra, the guy's a psycho!"

Bra tilted her head. "He was nice to me. Besides, Juuhachigou is our friend. Why not her brother?"

"Alright. But you're cleaning up if he starts a fight."

Bra shook her head, and laughed. "Yeah, whatever, onii-chan."

"Uh, Bra? We don't need…dates form this, do we?"

Bra smirked. "Why? Got someone in mind?"

"No! I don't have anyone in mind, and I don't want anyone! I just didn't want to be the only one without a date."

"It's okay, Trunks. No dates."

"Phew."

Bra smiled to herself. _What did I tell you, Goten-kun? Afraid of women. He really wouldn't last in a relationship. Poor, onii-chan._

[ßBack][1]   [Nextà][2]

[Bra/Goten][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/goten_bra_fan/dotp6.htm
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/goten_bra_fan/dotp8.htm
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/goten_bra_fan/bragoten.html



	8. New Begginings

**_Dreaming of the Past_****__**

A/N : In accordance with fanfiction.net regulations, the lemon scene in this chapter has been removed. There is a note at its former place, as well as a link to the uncensored version of the story.

_8: New Beginnings_

Bra directed the caterers to where she wanted them, then went upstairs for a shower. In an action very unlike her usual self, she hadn't given herself much time to get ready. While in the shower, Bra thought about the episode in the communal shower, as she always did. _It was just after that, when I gave Goten-kun head_.

Bra walked out of her bathroom in a towel. The dress she had bought for the party was laid out on her bed. It was simple, but pretty. Black with double spaghetti straps, coming to halfway up her thighs. She changed into it. _I look like I'm going to a funeral. I hardly ever wear black._

She didn't look quite as morbid after she had tied her hair back, and applied her make-up. Bra looked at her reflection. A pretty, yet sad face looked back at her.

"Oh, Goten-kun. I am doing the right thing, aren't I?" sighed Bra.

"Hey, onee-chan! Who're you talking to?" Trunks called through the door.

"Oh, just myself." Bra opened the door.

"That's the first sign of insanity."

"And, what's the second one? Answering yourself. Wow, I guess I'm insane."

"I knew it all along. Are you ready? It's six o'clock. People should be here soon."

"I ready…I hope." Bra and Trunks wandered downstairs, to await the arrival of their guests.

Krillin's family and Kame-sennin were the first to arrive. Marron was wearing a pink halter-neck top and three-quarter jeans.

"You look nice, Marron," said Trunks.

Bra frowned slightly, but neither Trunks nor Marron noticed. _NO! Bad Trunks! Marron is for Uub, not you! Don't even think about asking her out!_

"Yeah, so do you," laughed Marron. "But don't get your hopes up. You don't have a chance with me." 

"Oh, no, Marron! I wasn't trying to crack onto you! Yuk! That'd be like flirting with my sister. I was just being nice."

_Phew. _Bra was glad that Trunks and Marron didn't have _those_ sort of feelings for each other. _They're too close as friends._

The Sons were next; all of them. A shiver ran up Bra's spine when Goten kissed her on the cheek. Pan stayed with Bra at the front door to help her greet the guests. 

"Bra, why didn't you tell me that you hurt yourself?" Pan asked.

"I didn't realise I hadn't," Bra admitted. "And I didn't think it mattered that much."

"Bra-chan! You're my best friend. If you get hurt, I want to know. I nearly freaked when Goten-ojisan told me."

"Sorry." Bra looked at Pan and smiled. For some odd reason, Pan was wearing a dress. "So, tell me Pan-chan: What's with the dress?"

Pan laughed. "Okaasan told me I should wear it. I think the camp had a reverse effect on her. She's turned into Mrs. Perfect Wife. _And_ she's trying to make me 'more lady-like'. I just did it for a bit of a change. Though I am slightly annoyed that Marron is wearing pants."

Uub arrived. "Oh, good. I found it. I was afraid that I got lost."

"Hi, Uub-kun! I didn't know Bra invited you." Pan hugged Uub, and Bra was again worried that she had a situation on her hands.

However, once again, she had nothing to worry about. Uub looked inside over Pan's shoulder and saw Goten, Trunks and Marron in a group talking. "Hey, who's the blonde chick with Trunks and Goten?"

"That's Krillin and Juuhachi's daughter, Marron," answered Bra.

"Oooh. I think Uub's spotted something he likes," teased Pan. Uub blushed.

"Go and talk to her," Bra urged. "And you don't have to worry about Goten and my nii-chan. They're like brothers to her."

"Alright then!" Uub walked over to Marron. Pan and Bra watched as Uub excused himself, and joined the conversation. Pretty soon, Trunks pointed to the kitchen, and he and Goten left. Marron and Uub sat on the couch, and continued talking, both of them looking slightly nervous.

Pan gave a little laugh. "Wow, Marron and Uub. Who would've thought?"

Bra just smiled. _You were right, Goten-kun. They do go so well together._

                                                 * * * * * *

Juunanagou shifted in the clothes he was wearing, since he wasn't used to them. He had changed from his usual outfit of jeans, white undershirt, black T-shirt and orange scarf even though he looks sooooo good in that, into a pair of tan cargo pants, white T-shirt and Hawaiian shirt. The outfit had belonged to some guy that Juunanagou had beaten up a while ago. At the time, he had thought that it might come in handy sometime.

Juunanagou smiled. _I guess I was right._ He had been thinking about Bra ever since she'd come to invite him to her party. Although it had been a shock, and he had acted annoyed, Juunanagou was actually quite touched. No one had ever taken the trouble to find and visit him, let alone invite him to a party. He really wanted to make a good impression on Bra.

After about an hour of flying, Juunanagou finally found Capsule Corp. He hadn't known where it was, so he had to "ask" for directions. Juunanagou saw Bra at the front door, and smiled. _Hello, Princess. Juu-kun has arrived._ But as he approached, he noticed that there was someone with her.

"Who's that?" Juunanagou mumbled. The person stepped into the light. _Gohan's daughter!_ Alright, just so you know: Even though Juu-kun lives in solitude, he still keeps a close eye on the Z-warriors, ie, he spies on them. That's how he knows everyone. 

"Juunanagou!" Bra waved.

All the thoughts of Bra in Juunanagou's head were replaced by one's of Pan. She may not have been as pretty as Bra, or had as good a figure, but there was something enchanting about her. Juunanagou really didn't understand these feelings he was experiencing. 

Pan looked at the _jinzouningen_. _Oh, my gosh. Bra invited him? Wow, I never realised how cute he is. Wait a sec…Is he blushing?_

"Come on in, Juu-kun. You're the last to arrive." Bra moved aside to let Juunanagou in. Tien, Chao-zu, Yamcha, Puar, Piccolo, Mr. Popo and Yajirobe had turned up already.

"Yeah, sorry. I got lost." The sheepish look seemed out of place on Juunanagou's almost perfect face, with its almost perpetual frown. His cheeks were slightly pink, the colour increasing if he looked at Pan.

The three of them went inside, and Bra shut the door. _How do I get these two together?_ She thought of the perfect plan.

"Pan would you be able to look after Juu-kun for me? Just show him around, and stuff," she asked. "I need to see the caterers."

"Uh…sure!" Pan flushed. _Argh! What's going on? Why am I feeling like this?_

"See you later!" Bra left Pan and Juunanagou. But she didn't go to check on the caterers. Instead, Bra made sure that everyone was enjoying themselves, had a few short conversations and wandered outside into Capsule Corp.'s huge garden. She needed time to think. Time to find some form of inner peace, so that she could move on from Mirai Goten.

                                                 * * * * * *

Goten and Trunks returned from the kitchen. They were surprised to see that, not only were Marron and Uub involved in a very deep and meaningful talk, but Pan was leading Juunanagou around, letting him talk to the people he wanted to.

"Whoa! What's Juunanagou doing here?" asked Goten.

Trunks shrugged. "Bra invited him. She did give me a reason, but I don't remember it."

"Hmm. Speaking of Bra – where is she?"

The demi-Saiya-jin males looked around the room, but could not see Bra. Trunks was too lazy, and Goten was too dense, to think of trying to sense her ki.

"This is supposed to be _her_ party!" growled Trunks. His expression suddenly changed. "Oh, well. I guess I'll take over as host, and all the attention will be on me."

Goten laughed. "Don't you get sick of having the attention on you. I mean, with all those girls…"

"That's different. Fortunately, there are no girls within the teens to twenties age group, that I do not have a brother-sister relationship with, present. I'm safe."

"Okay, then. Have fun. I'm gonna find Bra." Goten went off in search of Bra.

He found her in the garden of Capsule Corp. She was sitting on a bench, hunched over. When he came closer, Goten could hear Bra sobbing. _That's odd. What would B-chan be upset about? Wait a sec. Now that I think about it, she has been upset lately. For a while. _Goten started to walk towards Bra, but before he came close enough for her to notice him, Bra said something that confused him further.

"I can't do it, Goten-kun! I can't!" she cried. "I know I promised you I would, but it's too hard. I loved you. I can't just leave you like that. He isn't you!"

_What on Earth is she talking about? _Silently as he could, Goten moved closer to Bra. He sat next to her, and put his hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Whoa! It's just me, Bra." Goten smiled.

"Oh, Goten-san. You startled me." Bra wiped her eyes in a pathetic attempt to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"What's wrong, B-chan?"

"N-Nothing. Everything's fine! Why would something be wrong?"

"Well, it's just that you were crying a minute ago. Then you said some stuff that sounded like it was addressed to me."

Bra looked at her feet. "It's nothing. I…I…I just…oh never mind."

Goten placed his hand under Bra's chin and made her face him. "No, Bra. Please tell me. I can't stand to see you so upset."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"That's bullshit and you know it. I've known you since you were born. You don't lie, or make up stories. Something happened to you recently, and I want to know what it was. You're not my cheery little B-chan any more. Plus, Dad mentioned that he thought your ki was higher – I've noticed that, too." Goten gave her a serious, solemn look. He looked so much like Mirai Goten at that moment, that Bra became teary again. "You can trust me, Bra. I will listen to you, and I will believe you."

Bra took a deep breath. _Give me strength, Goten-kun_. She told Goten everything. The two of them sat there for at least an hour, Bra detailing every event from her visit to the other dimension. She left only one thing out: Mirai Goten's final words. As far as Goten knew from the rest of Bra's story, Mirai Goten had been killed instantly by Sakata's blast.

Bra had been crying for most of the story, but it felt good to tell someone everything. To share her feelings with someone. She felt like a great load had been taken off her shoulders. It was wonderful. She looked down and saw that Goten was holding her hand. She had done that same thing for Juunanagou when his story had become too painful. Bra appreciated Goten's support.

"Have you told anyone else?" Goten asked.

"Otousan knows. No one else." Bra sniffled. "I didn't want to tell them, in case they didn't believe me."

"They would've. I do."

"Oh, Goten! I've been so confused! I was so certain that I loved Mirai Goten, and that he loved me."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think it was love on either account. You were lost and afraid – and maybe you had underlying feelings. The way he acted around and treated you was what made you think that you fell in love with him. And as for him, it was like he was getting a second chance, and he hadn't been with a chick for several years. There may have been elements of love, but I don't think that it was true, full-on love."

Bra gave a little laugh. "I thought you were supposed to be stupid."

Goten laughed too, and shrugged. "I guess I've been hanging around Gohan too much."

They sat in silence after that. Goten looked at the woman next to him, the woman that had once been, simply, Trunks' nee-chan. The cute, blue-haired girl who loved to call him "Goten-ojisan". She had dropped the "oji" at the age of ten, calling him "Goten-san" from then on. Goten wondered when she had stopped being that little girl. Her time in the alternate dimension had obviously affected her, but Goten had been noticing changes before that.

Was it when she'd come to tell Pan that she'd bought her first bra, and he had been there to hear the _entire_ story? Or when he had been at Capsule Corp., and her first period had started. He still remembered that. She'd thought she was dying, and he had to comfort her until Trunks found Bulma.

Goten didn't know when Bra had become a woman. But he did know that she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

"I-I'm not sure what to do, Goten," Bra whispered.

"What do you mean?" Goten let go of Bra's hand, and put his arm around her.

"About my promise."

"But you fulfilled the promise. Marron and Uub are having a real D&M, and Pan and Juunanagou looked like they were enjoying each other's company. There's nothing more you can do."

"That's not what I meant. I-I didn't tell you everything. Before Goten-kun died, he made me promise to one more thing."

Goten placed his hand on Bra's cheek. "I think I know what that was."

As Goten's lips touched hers, Bra thought that it would feel just like Mirai Goten's kisses. She was wrong. There were similarities, but something about this kiss just felt so…right. So perfect. Like they belonged together.

"Goten-kun was right," Bra murmured into Goten's mouth.

"What?" Goten pulled back slightly so that Bra could speak.

"He told me that I shouldn't love him. I remember it exactly. He said: 'Bra, I understand things now. Bra and Goten are always meant to be together, but not you and I. You belong with the Goten of your world. And I belong with my Bra-chan. That's why I don't mind dying. Because I'll be with her. I do love you Bra, but your Goten will love you more.'"

Goten smiled. "I think I like that Mirai Goten guy. He sounds really smart. Just like me." Bra laughed, truly. "Hey, that's what I wanna see – happy Bra. Now where's that beautiful smile?" Bra smiled at Goten. "Oh, yes. That's it."

"I-I…I love you."

"And I love you. With all of my heart. I will always be here for you, because…we belong together."

They started kissing again. The kisses became deeper, and more passionate. Bra and Goten were as close to each other as the beach would allow.

"Ah, B-chan?" Goten said, between kisses. "Can we go somewhere more comfortable? And…private?"

Bra smirked. _Obviously _someone_ liked a certain part of my story._ "Of course, Goten. Let's go to my room."

Fortunately, Bra's window was unlocked, but they locked it once they were inside. Bra also locked the door, and Goten drew the curtains.

Chapter censored in accordance with fanfiction.net regulations. To read uncensored version:

http://www.geocities.com/goten_bra_fan/dotp8.htm 

Bra and Goten lay there, panting. Goten placed soft kisses on Bra's forehead. Bra didn't know where he got the energy to do that. She was completely spent.

"Did you like that, B-chan?" Goten asked

"Gee, what do you think?" she panted. "I've never felt anything so good! I never want to leave your arms."

"Well, you can stay there forever. Unless your father breaks them when he finds out about us." Goten looked mildly afraid.

"I'll try to convince him not to hurt you. Though that may prove difficult."

"You're not making me feel any better, you know!"

"I'm sorry."

Goten rolled off Bra. She snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, Goten."

"I love you, too, Bra."

Bra smiled. _There, I did it. I told you I would, Goten-k…No, I don't think I'll call you that any more. That name is for him now. I hope you don't mind, Mirai Goten. I still love you, but you were right. I realise that now. Are you proud of me?_

                                                 * * * * * *

In the heaven of another universe, Mirai Goten smiled. "I am Bra-chan. Very proud of you."

"Are you done yet!?!" cried Kaio-sama I hope that's the right name for King Kai. Goten took his hand off Kaio-sama's back. "You're just like your father, do you know that?"

"Sorry. I just needed to make sure that she was okay."

"Yo! Goten! Kaio-sama! Lunch time!" called Goku.

Everyone that had died in the alternate dimension now lived with Kaio-sama, much to his annoyance. Sure, the company was good, but they could be so irritating! 

"Coming!" Goten replied. He ran over to where Vegeta and Piccolo were cooking a barbecue. Kaio-sama followed. 

Mirai Bra walked over to _her _Goten. "How was she?"

"She's just fine," Goten answered. "She kept her promise. They found each other."

"Is that all?" Bra smirked.

"What, do you think I'm some kind of pervert?" Goten pretended to be hurt. Bra crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Yes they fucked. Happy?"

Bra kissed Goten's cheek, and took his hand. "You should know that you can't lie to me."

"If the Vegeta of that world has any sense, he'll kill that boy as soon as he finds out," said Vegeta. He pointed at Goten. "You're just lucky you're already dead. Otherwise…BAM!" Vegeta punched his palm.

"You could still do that anyway," Trunks pointed out.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be any fun."

"Thanks a lot, Trunks," said Goten. "I thought you were supposed to be my friend."

"I am, but I haven't spoken to you for a couple of years. I have to make up for lost time."

"Maybe I should, too. In that other dimension, you're also single."

"Ha! Unlucky, Trunks!" laughed Uub. He placed his arm around Marron.

"Oh, but what's funnier, is the reason that Underpants-boy here is single." Goten smirked at his best friend, the brother of the woman he loves. Trunks looked back at Goten with pleading eyes. "But, I think I'd better be nice. So I won't tell you. Sorry, Uub."

"Damn."

"Oh, thank you, buddy." Trunks hugged Goten. "I love you."

Bra playfully pushed her brother. "Hey, hands off. He's mine. In this dimension, and all others."

Goten watched as Trunks and Bra started to insult each other. Soon, Marron and Uub had joined in. Goten smiled. This was almost how it should've been. The only problem with this picture was the halos over everyone's heads, and the fact that Juunanagou, Pan, Gohan, Tien and Krillin were missing. He looked out into the endless yellow clouds of heaven. _Never, let go of your family and friends, Bra-chan. They are the most precious possession you have. I still love you, too. But we have to move on. I enjoyed the time we spent together._

With that, Mirai Goten joined his family and friends, and wrapped his hands around his Bra-chan. At the same time, Bra fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of her Goten. He let her rest for the time being; the poor thing was exhausted. He knew that they would have to return to the party eventually, but for now, he just enjoyed holding her in his arms. He would never let her go. That was _his _promise.

**_The End…?_**

****

Okay, I'm going to add another chapter for everyone who wants to know what happened with Marron & Uub, and Pan & Juunanagou. It isn't essential, but I thought I'd better do it. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. It certainly won't be as interesting as this chapter.

ßBack   Nextà

Bra/Goten


	9. Interlude: What Happened With

**_Dreaming of the Past_**

_Interlude: What Happened With…_

I've added this chapter for those of you wondering what happened with Marron/Uub, and Pan/Juunanagou. They weren't the main couples of the story, that's why they're here in an interlude, rather than part of the actual story.

_Marron and Uub?_

Uub nervously walked towards Marron, Trunks and Goten. Why hadn't he ever noticed her before? She was pretty. So cute, with her pigtails. She looked like she was still only a 15-year-old girl, except for her womanly body. Probably not as good as Bra, but definitely not bad.

"Um, excuse me? Do you mind if I join you?" Uub asked.

"Hey, Uub! Great to see you!" cried Trunks. He slapped Uub on the shoulder, and moved to let Uub join the conversation. "You know Marron, don't you?"

"Uh, not too well. You're Krillin's daughter, right?"

"Yep." Marron nodded, trying to hide the fact that her cheeks were slightly pink. _Wow, this guy's hot!_ "I'm afraid I can't remember who you are. I feel so bad."

Uub laughed. "Don't worry. I only knew you were Krillin's daughter 'cause Bra told me. I'm Uub, the reincarnation of Evil Buu. Goku's apprentice."

"Yeah, this is the bum that my dad trains instead of me," said Goten.

Trunks' stomach growled. "Oh, man, I'm hungry." He pointed to the kitchen. "I'm gonna raid the fridge."

"I'll come with you," said Goten. He and Trunks left Marron and Uub alone.

_No, don't go!_ Uub wanted to yell. _What do I say to her?_ "So, this is a pretty good party, huh?" _Great work, Uub. Could you have sounded any more dorky? _

Marron sat down, and motioned for Uub to join her. She smiled. _He's cute when he's embarrassed. _"It's not too bad. But there's not enough people our age."

"I don't think that's such a bad thing. It means that I've got you all to myself."

Marron blushed and looked at her feet. "Well, I guess I see your point. If there were other girls here, you probably wouldn't be talking to me."

"Yes, I would have!" From the corner of his eye, Uub saw Trunks and Goten returning from the kitchen. _Oh, no! This is just starting to get good, and those two come back._

However, Uub was pleased to see that neither Trunks nor Goten came over to he and Marron. Goten went outside, obviously looking for someone, and Trunks began to walk around, trying to look important.

"Oh my gosh! My uncle's here!" cried Marron. She pointed over to where Pan and Juunanagou were talking to Piccolo. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to change the subject."

"It's alright. That was a pretty lame pick-up attempt anyway." Uub forced a laugh, but he felt disappointed. He was really starting to like Marron. She had a child-like innocence, which was so rare to find in girls over twenty.

"Actually, I thought it was kinda sweet," Marron admitted. "And this is nice. I'd really like to get to know you."

Uub smiled. "I'd like that, Marron."

"Do you wanna go first, or shall I?"

"You can. Ladies first."

"Okay. Like you already know, I'm Krillin and Juuhachigou's daughter. I live at the Kame House, and I don't have any siblings. Unless you count Kame-sennin. You know - the perverted old guy? Umm, I have a part time job waitressing, and I don't particularly want to go to university. I did start a course in teaching, but I dropped out. Trunks said that he might be able to get me a job with Capsule Corp., so that'd be pretty good. Oh, my favourite colour is pink, and I love roses. Just so you know."

"Sounds like you're about as lazy as me," said Uub. "Let's see. I live in a village with my entire family, plus a few non-relatives. We're pretty self-sufficient, but if I need extra cash, I usually get it from competing in fighting tournaments, like the Tenkai-ichi Budoukai. I also don't really want to go to uni, and seeing as I haven't had much other education, I don't think I'd go too well anyway. The only schooling I've had, is some tutoring from ChiChi when Goku was training me."

"So, you're a pretty strong fighter, aren't you?"

"Reasonably. I'm nowhere near as good as any of the Saiya-jins, or Piccolo. But, for a human, I'm not that bad. Have you been trained?"

Marron shook her head. "Nah, I don't really like fighting. I don't mind if other people do it – I mean, I live with three fighters – but it's not my style. I'd prefer to go shopping."

_Alright, I think I'm ready._ Uub took a deep breath. "Hey, Marron. Do you wanna go out with me some time?"

Marron smiled. _I thought he'd NEVER ask! _"Of course, Uub. That'd be great. When?"

"Next Saturday night?"

"Sounds good. Pick me up at six."

"No problem."

Uub and Marron smiled at each other. Both made a mental note to thank Bra.

                                                 * * * * * *

Well that's it for Marron and Uub. You can decide for yourselves what happens on the date. And now, what happened with…

_Pan and Juunanagou?_

Pan stared after her best friend. _Is Bra insane? Come back, Bra. I don't know what to do! _She looked at the _jinzouningen_ with her. He still looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, Juunanagou, I guess I'll show you around." Pan smiled, brightly. Juunanagou blushed more. _Why is he blushing? Does he like _me_?_

"Sure, whatever," Juunanagou mumbled. 

Pan took his hand, and dragged him into the main room of the party. She figured that the first person he would want to see would be Juuhachigou. She located Krillin and Juuhachigou, and lead Juunanagou over to them.

Krillin was the one facing them. He and Juuhachigou were talking to ChiChi and Goku. When he saw Pan and Juunanagou headed towards them, Krillin's eyes opened wide.

"Uh, Juu-chan, you might want to turn around," he said to his wife.

"Huh?" Juuhachigou turned, and saw her twin brother. He gave her a slight smile.

"Hey, sis. Long time no see," Juunanagou greeted.

Juuhachigou smiled back, tears in her eyes. "I've missed you, Juunana."

"Ditto."

"Have you seen Marron? Your niece. She's the blonde with pigtails, and…"

Juunanagou held up his hand. "I know what she looks like. I've been keeping a close eye on you. All of you."

"How?"

"Spying," Juunanagou admitted.

"Juunana!" Juuhachigou scolded.

"I figured that I may as well exploit the fact that I don't have ki, and therefore, your buddies can't sense me. Makes me very stealthy."

She smiled, and embraced her brother. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm glad you're here."

Krillin had shuffled over to Pan. He whispered to her, "Hey, what's Juunanagou doing here?"

Pan continued looking at the _jinzouningen_ twins, but answered Krillin. "Bra invited him."

"So, that's why she asked where he had been seen last. Oh, well. He doesn't seem like a too bad guy. And Juu-chan's obviously glad to see him. I can live with that."

"Juunanagou? Do you want to meet some other people, or do you want to stay with Juuhachi-san?" Pan asked.

Juunanagou looked at Pan. _No, I want to spend some time with you. Alone. _But he didn't say that. "I'll meet some other people." He faced his sister. "I'll come back later, okay?"

Juuhachigou nodded. Juunanagou and Pan wandered over to Piccolo.

Piccolo smirked. "Looks like they'll invite anyone to these things, now days."

Juunanagou smirked back. "I could say the same about you."

"Point taken. Nice to see you Juunana." Piccolo looked at Pan. "Hello, Pan. How are you? And how's your dad? I haven't seen him yet."

Pan smiled at the Namek. "Otousan's fine. So am I. I'm not sure where he is though. Oh wait. He's over there, talking to Bulma-san."

Piccolo located Gohan. "I might go and say hi. Have fun robot-sitting."

Piccolo left. Pan took Juunanagou to a few more people, but he never seemed to want to talk for too long. She was going to take him over to Marron, but she saw that Marron was talking to Uub on the couch. _I'd better not interrupt them._

"Um, Pan. Do you mind if we go outside? I'd like a little fresh air." Juunanagou was beginning to look nervous again.

"Sure. We'll go out the front." Gee, that was lucky for Bra and Goten. Pan and Juu-kun almost caught them!

Juunanagou shut the front door behind them. He looked at his quarter Saiya-jin companion. "I was really glad when Bra invited me the other day. I was hoping to get close to her."

Pan's heart sank. _That's so typical! Whenever I like a guy, he's always interested in Bra! _"Well, I'll talk to her if you want me to."

Juunanagou realised what Pan had thought he meant. "Oh, no Pan! Please let me finish. I came to the party hoping to get close to her, but when I arrived here, I saw you. And my original hopes for this party were changed."

"I-I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you feel the same way." Juunanagou put his arm around Pan's waist, pulling her close to him. "Pan, I know that I'm a _jinzouningen_, and so you probably don't believe that I'm capable of feelings, but I am. Pan, I think I love you."

The intensity of Juunanagou's words were a shock to Pan. No guy had ever said anything like that before. If guys spoke to her, it was generally to ask for her grandfather's autograph (Mr. Satan, not Goku), or to ask who her hot friend was. Pan wasn't used to guys liking _her_. She had always lived in Bra's shadow.

"Juunana…"

"No, call me Juu-kun."

"Juu-kun?"

"Bra called me that the other day. I don't know where she came up with it, but I like it. And I want you to call me that."

"Okay, Juu-kun. Look, I don't know if I love you, yet. I'm really not used to this sort of situation, so I'm not sure what to do. But if you're sure of your feelings, them I'm positive I could learn to feel the same way."

Juunanagou smiled. He leant forward and kissed Pan, completely shocking her again. He was a good kisser; not that she had anything to compare him with. She still enjoyed every second of it. They broke apart, and Pan leant against Juunanagou's chest. He put his arms around her.

"Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"Is your father as strong as he was when he was a kid?"

"Maybe. He stopped training though, so he's probably out of practice." 

"Phew."

"Why?"

"Because he kicked Cell's ass, who had the combined power of me AND my sister. I was worried he might do something terrible to me when he finds out that I love his little girl."

Pan smiled. "I'll try to convince him not to hurt you…too much."

**_The End!_**

There you go. The end. I did say that this chapter wouldn't be as good as the previous one, but meh. At least I wrote it, and didn't leave you to speculate what happened. I hope you enjoyed my story!

ßBack   Bra/Goten


End file.
